Unexpected Changes
by FNL-33fan
Summary: Everything changes for Julie, the whole Taylor family, and certain fullback after one drunken night. One thing is for sure, you never know what life will throw at you. This is a Tim/Julie fic, but it's also a Taylor family fic, and a Julie/Tyra friendship fic. Hope you enjoy...It's better then the summary sounds.
1. Prologue

"Julie! We're gonna be late. Hurry up!" Tami Taylor yelled at her daughter. Julie snapped out of her daze and shoved the item from her hands into her bag. She checked her appearance in the mirror, she looked horrible, she had dark circles under her eyes and her eyes and lips were puffy from the silent tears she'd been shedding. She splashed water on her face and applied some lip gloss before opening the door and running into the kitchen, where her mother was waiting for her.

"Finally," Tami said as she looked at her daughter, she noticed the puffiness of her eyes and the sad expression on her face. "Everything okay honey?" Tami asked a look of concern on her face.

"Yeah I'm fine, just tired." Julie said as she faked a yawn, Tami didn't seem to buy it but she left her alone, for now.

On the short drive to school Tami made small talk as Julie looked out the window and nodded not really listening, as her thoughts were on what she was going to say to him and her parents. Should she tell him first? Or should she tell her parents first? Maybe she could tell Tyra first? There was no way she could tell Lois, of course she was her best friend, but she couldn't keep a secret to save her life.

"Jules?" Tami asked noticing her daughter wasn't listening. She was started to get really worried Julie never spaced out like this; she was usually Miss Chatty-Cathy. "What's going on? You're not yourself this morning."

"Nothing's going on, I already told you I'm just tired." Julie said just in time for her mother to pull into a parking spot. Julie didn't waste any time and was out the car before it had even completely stopped. She rushed toward the doors of Dillon in order to avoid a conversation with her mom that she knew would most likely end with her in tears.

_Here goes nothing. _She thought as she walked to her locker just before the first period bell rang. By the end of the day she would tell someone she just doesn't know who yet. Maybe it would be easier to just tell him first, she would hate it if he heard it from someone else.


	2. Chapter 1: Confession Time

Chapter 1: Confession Time

It was lunch hour now and still no sign of him. Julie looked at what they were serving for lunch today, what appeared to be mystery meat, deciding on just water and an apple she made her way over to her usual table; by the corner next to a window, and overlooking the football table. She rolled her eyes at all the rally girls hanging off the football players shoulders, she glanced at the door to see Tyra walk in and make her way over to Julie's table.

"Hey. Where have you been? I was looking for you last period." Tyra said as she sat down with her soda and a cookie.

"Last period was my free period, I was in the library for a while, and then I went to the dance studio." Julie said glancing over at the football table once more.

"Oh, ok, well your mom wanted me to check on you. Said you've been spacey and quiet." Tyra said with a small smirk at the thought of Julie being quiet.

"I don't know why she keeps freaking out about that. I already told her like 3 times that I was just tired this morning." Julie said as she sighed and began to eat her apple.

"That's bullshit Jules, and you know it. Tell me what's going on." Tyra said opening her soda and taking a sip. Julie looked up at Tyra and saw the determination in her eyes and knew she wouldn't give up until she figured it out.

"Fine. But not here." Julie said as she put her water bottle into her bag deciding to save it for dance practice. Tyra finished off her cookie and stood grabbing her soda, ready to follow Julie.

Julie made her way to the girl's bathroom, checking all the stalls to make sure nobody else was there. When she saw it was just Tyra and her she dug through her bag until she found what she was looking for and handed it to Tyra. After about two minutes of silence that felt more like two hours Tyra looked up at her with wide eyes.

"Are you sure?" Tyra asked looking back down at the positive pregnancy test in her hands.

"I don't know. I'm about a week and a half late and I'm never late. But I only took the one test. I didn't want to risk anyone seeing me and telling my parents." Julie said as tears started to form in her eyes.

Tyra embraced Julie in a big best hug, promising her that everything would be alright. Julie just cried into Tyra's shirt as she rubbed her back soothingly. After about six minutes Julie pulled away wiping at her tears.

"I'll be right back. I promise don't go anywhere!" Tyra said as he dodged out of the bathroom and towards the nurses offices she faked a look of panic as she rushed in.

"Ms. Collins! Thank god. Landry's hurt he fell off the stairs in gym and he hit his head really hard." Tyra said in a rush. She watched as Ms. Collins grabbed what she thought would be needed and rushed toward the gym.

'That should give me at least a 5 minute window.' Tyra thought. She started digging through all the drawers and all the cabinets until she found what she was looking for. She grabbed to pregnancy tests, stuffed them into her bag and rushed back to the bathroom before the nurse came back and realized she lied.

"Here." Tyra said handing Julie the tests as she walked into the bathroom. Julie looked down at the test then back up at Tyra, wondering how the hell she got them.

"I'll tell you later." Tyra said seeing the questioning look on Julie's face. Julie just shrugged and went into one of the bathroom stalls. A minute later she came out and put both the test on the counter waiting for the results. Tyra put her arm around Julie's shoulder, giving it a squeeze.

"Everything will be ok. If you are pregnant your parents will learn to deal with it." Tyra said looking down at her best friend.

"It's not just my parents I'm worried about." Julie said as she looked down at the test still no results yet.

"Jules he'll be ok. He may be shocked and upset at first, but trust me, he'll be ok." Tyra said knowing all about Julie's drunken one night stand.

Tyra was angry that he was so reckless and she wanted nothing more that to go find him and knock some sense into his ass, but her friend needed her right now and she wasn't gonna leave her. She looked down seeing the results show up.

Julie looked at the tests and couldn't fight back the tears. Both tests were positive. Tyra let out a big sigh and pulled Julie into another hug.

"I don't know what I'm gonna do Tyra." Julie cried her voice muffled by Tyra's shirt.

"You gotta tell him Jules." Tyra said as she ended the hug but kept her arm around Julie. "Come on let's get you cleaned up." Tyra said motioning towards Julie's running mascara.

They got Julie cleaned up and the puffiness had gone down substantially. Julie grabbed the test and put them into her bag with the other. Tyra walked with Julie toward her locker they got there just before the bell rang and everyone started coming out of the cafeteria. That's when she saw him. Locked eyes for what was only seconds but felt like minutes. She turned back to her locker grabbed her books and hurried off toward her next class as he watched her walk away he had a confused look on his face. Something was off she looked like she'd been crying.

The finally bell rang signaling the end of school. Julie walked toward her locker with her A.P English book in hand when someone snuck up behind her making her jump and drop her books. She turned around to see 'Smash' Williams smirking at her.

"Why so jumpy Juu-lee?" He said with that annoying smirk of his.

"I'm not jumpy you just surprised me." Julie said bending down to pick up her books.

"Riight." Smash said obviously not caring. "Your dad told me to let you know that your mom has a meeting and you need to get a ride from him."

"Okay thanks." Julie said and walked away continuing the journey to her locker, when she got there she saw Tyra leaning against her locker with her gym bag slung over her shoulder.

"Hey. How are you feeling?" Tyra asked looking at Julie with a knowing expression. Julie wasn't exactly in the best place when she saw her last.

"Better now. I'm so glad I have dance practice today, I could really use the distraction." Julie said and she opened her locker and got her own gym bag.

"Yeah I know what you mean. I can't wait for volleyball practice, I failed my calculus test and really need to burn off some anger." Tyra said with a sigh.

"I still can't believe my mom got you to sign up for volleyball." Julie said with a small smile, the first smile she's had today.

"I can, your mom scares the crap outta me." Tyra said with a laugh, Julie smiled once again this time a little bigger causing Tyra to smile. "Julie I think you should tell him." Tyra said looking Julie directly in the eye. Julie knew she was right it just seemed so hard.

"I know. I'll do it today after practice. I promise." Julie said looking up at her friend.

"Good. I better go, don't wanna be late." Tyra said rushing toward the gym as she waved at Julie, she waved back and went toward the dance studio.

She walked out of the locker room in her black spandex, white loose tank top that showed of her black sports bra, and her dance slip on shoes.

Julie watched everyone's routines from pop to hip-hop to classical, she even saw one that was a mix with hip-hop and classical that she thought was really amazing. The dance instructor finally called on Julie. Her dance was a modern contemporary routine.

He was on his way toward the weight room when he walked past the dance studio and saw a flash of blonde hair that made him stop in his tracks. He backed up a few steps toward the room a peeked in the window on the door making sure not to get noticed. He watched as she danced to some song he didn't know. She danced like nothing he's ever seen before. It's like she was floating on her, she danced with a certain grace that made her look as light as a feather. He's never seen anyone look more beautiful than she did in that moment, she looked so peaceful like nothing in the world could bring her down.

He snapped out of his daze and started to jog toward the weight room before coach decided to make him run the stairs the whole practice for being late.

Julie walked out toward the football field and waved at her dad so he knew she was there. He sent a wave back as she sat down on the bleachers. She looked at the field. The team was running end of practice drills as she looked for one person and when she found him she saw he was already looking at her. She looked away quickly trying to focus on anything but him. She pulled a book out of her bag and decided to at least pretend to read it until practice was over.

Soon enough practice was over. She watched as everyone started to slowly come out of the locker room she knew her dad would be awhile because he had to lock up. She watched until she found the person she was looking for, of course he was one of the last people out. He always had to take his sweet time. She left her dad's SUV and made her way toward him.

"Tim, I need to talk to you."

**Thanks for reading, would love to know what you guys think, review, follow, favorite! :)**


	3. Chapter 2: You're What?

**Authors Note: Hey guys I totally forgot to give you a time frame for this story. I have it set around early season 3 Coach Taylor left during season 2 like he did in the show but he and Tami never had Gracie, Coach Taylor never kicked Tim out, he moved back in with his brother after Billy apologized, Smash still ended up injuring his knee but he's still in high school and J.D never joined the team, sorry if you don't like that but it works with the story better. **

**Thanks for the reviews. I couldn't reply to a few of you because you don't have accounts but thank you, it means a lot to know that you like the story.**

"Tim, I need to talk to you." Julie said with a hint of fear in her voice, she played with her hands trying to cover up the fact that they were shaking. She looked down at her feet for a moment before finally looking up at Tim.

"Ok. What's on your mind Jules?" Tim asked he knew something was up he knew that she was trying to cover up her hands because they were shaking, he could hear the shakiness in her voice, and he knew she was looking at her shows because she was too scared to look up at him. He knew all the signs she showed when she was nervous, like when she but her lip or played with the necklace her mom got her that she always wore. He learned a lot about her in the time he was living with the Taylor family, sure he only lived there for about three weeks but that was long enough for him to get to know someone.

"I think-" Julie was cut off by her dad calling her name and walking up next to Tim.

"Hey Jules. I invited Tim for dinner tonight; you know how much he loves my chili." Eric said with a satisfied smirk on his face, everyone loved his chili. It had been at home cooking all day he couldn't wait to get his hands on it.

Julie blew out a huff of air. _Of course he did, now how the hell am I going to tell him? "Hey Tim I'm might pregnant with your baby!" Yeah that'll be a great dinner conversation._ Julie thought sarcastically. Eric started walking toward his SUV; Julie sighed and followed behind him. _Guess I'll have to tell him _tomorrow. She thought.

"So what were you gonna tell me earlier Jules?" Tim asked halfway through dinner. Julie's head snapped up from where it was looking down at her plate, her eyes widened like a deer in the headlights but luckily nobody noticed.

"Oh, uh, just that your looking a lot better on the field then you did a couple months ago." Julie stuttered looking back down at her plate. Eric was surprised, normally Julie was with her mom in the 'no football talk at the table' rule, but he wasn't going to miss an opportunity at talking about football.

"You're damn right he has, it was hard at first having Riggins take over Williams position, but Tim and Matt are finally starting to work together, and Smash as been working with me on his knee so he should be back to playing in no time." Eric said finishing the remaining chili in his bowl before going for seconds. Tami still hasn't come home yet, being the principal she had to stay for the whole meeting.

"Jules, come on we both know that's not what you were gonna say just tell me." Tim whispered across the table as Eric was getting more chili.

"I'll tell you tomorrow ok?" Julie whispered back somewhat harshly. Tim took the hint and nodded as Eric came back to the table.

Tami had come home, to find Julie doing the dishes as Eric and Tim watch game tapes on TV, strategizing what to do for the next game. She walked over to where Eric was sitting in his favorite arm chair, wrapped her arms around his shoulders from behind and kissed his head. Tim smiled at the exchange.

"Hey hon, there's chili in the fridge if you want any." Eric said not taking his eyes of the TV, but putting his hand on top of hers as a sign that he wasn't just ignoring her.

"Thanks honey, but I think I'm going to take a bath instead, it's been a long day." Tami said with a sigh unwrapping her arms for Eric she made her way toward their bedroom, as Tami closed the door, Julie finished the last of the dishes and plopped down on the couch, a seat away from Tim.

"See that Tim. That's what we need to watch out for. The Arnett Mead team isn't very strong, but they're fast. You gotta watch for that." Eric said as he wrote down some notes.

"Got it coach." Tim said sneaking a glance toward Julie. She'd got her books out and started working on some homework. He looked back at the screen to see the game coming to an end to he got up to grab a new tape.

"I think we've had enough game types for one night. Wanna play a game of ping-pong?" Eric asked with a small smirk. Tim had a smirk of his own.

"Sure, as long as you don't mind getting beat... Again." Tim said as his smirk turned into a grin. Eric rolled his eyes, but smiled.

"You only won because Tami told us it was too late to play; I had plenty of time to catch up." Eric said getting up from his seat.

"Sure, whatever you say coach." Tim said earning him a playfully smack on the head.

"Jules you wanna play?" Eric asked looking over to his daughter still on the couch, smiling at their competitiveness.

"No thanks. I'm gonna finish up the rest if my homework then go to bed." Julie said looking down and her text book before writing in her notebook.

"Ok sweetie. Don't stay up to late." Eric said, Julie only nodded in response not looking up from her book. Eric and Tim headed out toward the garage ready for a game of ping-pong.

One game soon turned into five games, with Tim winning once again. It was a close call Tim had won the first game easily, causing Eric to call best 2 out of 3. Tim won the second game but agreed to do best 3 out of 5, Eric one the next two games causing Tim to get worried. The last game was a really close call they kept up neck and neck with each other, but Tim won in the end hitting the ball as hard as he could so Eric wouldn't have enough time to get it. It wasn't until about 11:30 that they finally came back inside the house.

"Thanks for inviting me coach it was fun." Tim said as he put on his boots.

"No problem Riggins, it was nice having another guy in the house again." Eric said causing Tim to chuckle. He grabbed his Dillon Panthers hoodie and started walking toward the door Eric following behind him.

"I'll see ya at school tomorrow." Tim said as he opened the door and stepped onto the small porch.

"Alright son. Drive safe, and be on time tomorrow, no ditching till lunch. Got it?" Eric said with a smile, but he was being completely serious.

"Yes sir." Tim said walking toward his truck. He got in and started the engine he waved to his Coach before backing out of the driveway and speeding off down the street.

"Drive safe my ass." Eric said watching him speed off.

It was morning and Julie was at her locker talking to Tyra about Tim coming over last night. She got a lecture from Tyra for not telling Tim but she seemed to understand that the timing couldn't have been worse. Tyra was complaining about the latest stupid thing Landry did, something about the not asking her to the homecoming dance in a few weeks. She wasn't really listening, she glanced over at the door just in time to see Tim walk I'm with Smash and Matt. She was just about to walk over to him when the bell rang.

"Ugh! Why does he have to wait until the bell is just about to ring to come to school?" Julie said frustrated, turning toward her locker she grabbed her books as Tyra turned to see what she was talking about.

"Tell him at lunch." Tyra suggested, Julie looked at her like she was crazy.

"Yeah, when he's next to all his football buddy's, no way." Julie said as she closed her locker, Tyra walked with Julie to her class since it was right next to her own class.

"Well, at least try to tell him today, he should know." Tyra said as they approached the door.

"I will, don't worry. I'll see you at lunch." Julie said giving Tyra a small hug before walking into her class.

It was about ten minutes until the lunch bell rang that Julie walked out of the dance studio, having a free period. She looked down at her feet; she looked back up but didn't have enough time to react before she walked right into a strong muscled chest. She fell to the floor, her bag flew a few feet away from her, she regained her composer before standing up.

"I'm so sorry! I wasn't watching were I was-" She began up stopped seeing it was who she had run into. "Tim, I've been meaning to talk to you about something." She blurted out, thinking it may be better to just rip off the band-aid.

"Alright, then tell me." Tim said looking at her.

"I think that I'm-" She started to then freeze, she couldn't tell him. What if he hated her for it? What if he didn't care? What if he wanted nothing to do with her or the baby?

"You've obviously been trying to tell me something for a while now Jules. Just tell me it can't be that bad." Tim said as he looked down at her. She looked up at him and let out a huge breath, like she was carrying the weight of the world on her shoulders.

"I'm pregnant." Julie blurted out looking down at her feet then back up at him to see a blank expression on his face.

"You're what?" Tim asked quietly, the blank look still in his eyes.

"Pregnant. You know with child. ." Julie said like it was the most obvious think in the world.

"Are you sure?" Tim asked finally looking back down at her, he saw the tears I her eyes and wanted nothing more than to make them go away. _This is my all fault._ He thought.

"Pretty sure. I took three tests." Julie said, her voice shaky, but she refused to let the tears fall.

"Do you parents know?" Tim asked.

"Do you think my dad would have let you in our house if they did? The only person I told was Tyra. She's the one who got me the tests." Julie asked looking at him like he was insane for thinking she'd tell her parents, he knew she was right. If coach knew he probably would have neutered him.

"How long have you known?" He asked looking around to make sure nobody was around.

"I just found out yesterday." Julie said looking at the clock, they only had five minutes left before the bell rang.

"Are you keeping it?" Tim asked deciding it might be easiest to ask the important questions first.

"I honestly haven't decided yet. Yesterday all I could think about was that abortion was the easiest option, but then I'd have to live with the fact that I just killed a human being and I don't know if I can handle that." Julie said, finally letting the tears fall. "I don't know what I'm supposed to do." Julie said wiping at her tears, but that didn't stop them from coming.

"You'll do what you think is best. Everything will work out Jules." Tim said as he watched her cry. He didn't know what to do, he's never really dealt with crying girls before, he's never stuck around long enough to deal with that.

"I'm scared Tim." Julie said. That's when he decided to get go on what his gut was telling him.

"Come here." He said as he pulled her to him, her wrapped his arms around her and breathed in the smell of her as she cried. He couldn't stop his mind from wondering. _She always smells good._ He thought, _Like lavender and strawberries. _She didn't small like she spayed half a bottle of perfume on like most of the rally girls did. He stopped his thoughts and focused on just comforting her. He rubbed circles on her back until her tears subsided.

"God, your mom's gonna kill me." He said out loud causing Julie to laugh, he loved her laugh, she always sounded so carefree when she laughed.

"I figured you'd be more worried about my dad seeing as he has the power to make you run stairs the whole practice." Julie said loosening her grip just enough to look up at him.

"Oh trust me I'm worried about him to, but we both know it's your mom that wears the pants in that relationship." Tim said with a small smirk. He liked Mrs. Taylor, she was great, but she could be one scary lady when you pissed her off. Julie pulled away from Tim when the tears had completely stopped she walked over to get her forgotten dance bag.

"Thanks Tim." Julie said just as the bell rang, she walked toward her locker looking back at him to see he was walking toward his own.

"She's what?" Smash said looking completely confused, he'd only heard about half of it but it was enough for him to know that Julie Taylor was pregnant.

"Man we're gonna kick Arnett Mead's ass, guaranteed." Smash said looking over at Tim to back him up only to see him looking over at the table Julie and Tyra were sitting at. They were bent over the table talking quietly, like they were talking about a secret, which Smash guessed they were, the secret that he overheard today. The secret that Julie's pregnant. Smash elbowed Tim before anyone else noticed he was looking at the coach's daughter.

"What?!" Tim snapped looking at Smash, everyone at the table had wide eyes, Smash and Tim have been getting along for about a year now. Why all the sudden change?

"What do you think about the game against Arnett Mead?" Smash asked like nothing happened, he knew Tim had a lot on his mind right now.

"I think we're gonna crush 'em." Tim said looking down at his food, was pretty good today, he started shoveling food into his mouth to avoid any conversation, his thoughts roaming to Julie Taylor yet again.

He got yelled at the majority of practice, coaches kept saying his head wasn't in the game, which was true but they didn't know that. He was in the locker room putting on his shoes when Coach Taylor called him into his office. He put on his other shoe and walked toward the office preparing for all of hell to break loose.

"What the hell's going on son? You looked horrible out there today, your head wasn't in the game, you weren't focused at all. You looked like a completely different player out there. Something going on son?" Eric asked looking at one of his star players; he knew something was, he'd never seen Tim look so bad on the field. Even when he was drunk he didn't look that bad.

"Yes sir, but nothing I can't deal with, I'll be better tomorrow." Tim said looking at anything but his coach.

"I hope so, tomorrow's our last practice before the Arnett Mead game and I need you at your best. If you need to, you can talk to me or Tami about whatever's going on." Eric said as he grabbed his play book ready to head home for the night.

"Thanks coach." Tim said as he walked out the office grabbed his gym back and left to his truck. _Would Coach still say that when he knows I got daughter pregnant?_ He thought as he hopped in his truck and drove away.


	4. Chapter 3: Conversations

Unexpected Changes

Chapter 3: Conversations

"I know you guys are pissed, hell I'm pissed too, but I don't want you to stoop to their level." Eric said looking at the vandalized locker room. "You boys are better then that, if I hear about any of you getting involved in any sort of retaliation I will bench you tomorrow night, I don't care how good you are. You boys got that." Eric asked looking at his players.

"Yes sir!" They all yelled, they were pissed, but they weren't will to get benched over a stupid rivalry.

"Who are we?!" Coach Taylor yelled.

"Dillon Panthers!"

"Who are we?!"

Dillon Panthers!"

"Alright, let's have a good practice now." Eric said as the team shuffled toward the locker room doors. "Work them until they're too tired to even think about retaliating." Eric said to Mac as he made is way toward his office.

"Yes sir." Mac said following the team out to the field.

"Your dad is killing us with Thursday practices." Landry said as he walked with Julie toward the lunch room.

"He's just trying to keep you guys tired so you don't do anything stupid." Julie said stopping at her locker.

"Yeah, well it's working." Landry said as Julie put her books in her locker. "Hey what type of corsage to you thing Tyra would want? Roses or carnations?"

"Orchid. And you should just ask her already, she's been complaining about you not asking her." Julie said closing her locker and walking toward the cafeteria.

"Really?" Landry asked getting excited about the upcoming dance.

"Yep." Julie said as they entered the cafeteria, they went their separate ways, with Julie going to her table in the corner and Landry going to the football table. Tyra was already sitting there waiting when she arrived.

"Hey." Julie said sitting down next to Tyra. "What type of corsage do you like?"

"Umm, orchids. What type of question is that?" Tyra asked looking somewhat confused.

"Landry just asked me. I told him he should just ask you to homecoming already, but he didn't listen."

"Guys can be such idiots." Tyra said as she opened her bag of chips. "Speaking of idiots. Have you talked to Tim since yesterday?"

"No. I thought I should give him some time to process everything." Julie said opening her own bag of chips.

"You should, he's been driving me crazy all day. 'Have you talked to Julie? How is Julie? Has she mentioned anything about the baby? Has she told her parents?' I never thought I would be so relived about going to calculus. I'm gonna kill him if I have to hear him talk one more time. And we have almost every single class together. I swear I've never heard him talk more then he has today." Tyra groaned looking toward the football table at the devil himself. He was already looking over at them, he looked like he was concentrating really hard, Tyra guessed he was trying to read their lips.

"I'll talk to him before he has practice later today." Julie said. They finished their lunch in relative silence making idle chitchat every now and then.

"Hey Tim!" Julie called out running to catch up to Tim before he headed toward the weight room. Coach usually didn't make them work out the day before a game, but she knew time liked to go anyway, he said it helps him relax.

"Hey Jules. I've been meaning to talk to you." Tim said slowing down his pace so she could catch up.

"I know Tyra told me. We've got a lot to talk about. Wanna go somewhere we can talk, privately?" Julie asked looking around.

"Sure, follow me."

"Are you sure nobody will come over here?" Julie said as they sat down on the bleachers.

"Yeah, trust me nobody's gonna be coming out here till its absolutely necessary. Coach was really working us hard today." Tim said as he sat down next to her.

So I've heard. So what was it you wanted to me about? Julie asked looking up at him, he looked really good in this lighting, his eyes looking more green then there usual hazel color. He was wearing his tight Panthers shirt, showing off his strong arms and well defined chest muscles.

"I think you know what I want to talk about Jules." Tim said looking down at her.

"No I mean, like, what do you want to start with?"

"Are you planning on keeping it?" Tim asked going straight to the hard questions. Julie sighed deeply.

"I don't know, I'm not gonna lie, I have thought about abortion, but I've also thought about adoption. I've even thought about keeping it." Julie said as she looked down at her feet, she felt weird calling their baby an 'it' but she didn't know if it was a boy or girl yet, hell she hadn't even had a doctor's appointment yet.

"Have you thought about when you want to tell your parents? I wanna be there when you do."

"Um, I thought about it a little and I realized there's never going to be a good time to tell them, but the sooner the better, that way it gives them more time to deal." Julie said looking out onto the field.

"What if we tell them tomorrow? After the game? It might be the best time, if we win your dad will be happy, maybe then he won't get as mad. And it would give them some time to process it over the weekend." Tim suggested.

"I don't know. What if you guys lose then he'll be in a crap mood and us telling him will be just icing on the cake." Julie said looking at him.

"Just think about it." He said.

"I will."

"Yo Riggs! Come on practice starts in 20 we gotta get ready." Smash yelled from where he was by the lockers.

"I'll be there in a second." Tim shouted back, he rested his hand on Julie's knee, giving it a light squeeze.

"I'll see you tomorrow?" He asked looking down into her big brown eyes.

"Yeah." Julie said giving him a kiss on the cheek before she had a chance to stop herself. He removed his hand and stood up, she watched him go until he was out of sight in the locker room.

Tim laid on the coach watching Sports Center with a beer in his hand when Billy walked in.

"Hey little bro, wanna go get something to eat?" Billy asked, he hasn't talked to Tim in a while, he's been spending most of his time with Mindy.

"No." Tim said blankly, not even bothering to look away from the screen.

"Alright well you wanna go to the Landing Strip then?"

"No Billy, I don't want to go to the fucking Landing Strip. I wanna lay here drink my beer and watch Sports Center." Tim said getting irritated.

"What the hell is your problem? You've been in a shit mood all week, what did rally girls forget to do your homework? Billy said getting heated; he wasn't going to let his little brother talk to him like that.

"You want to know what my problem is Billy?!" Tim yelled standing up knocking a lamp of the coffee table in a moment of rage. "I got a girl pregnant Billy! That's the problem!" Tim said throwing the tv remote against the wall, watching it smash into pieces. Billy's eyes grow wide.

"Who?" He asked. He would of never thought Tim would get a girl pregnant, he had enough experience to avoid situations like that.

"Julie Taylor." Tim whispered as tears started to form in his eyes. "I fucked everything up Billy." Tim said as some tears fell, this was the first time he cried since Jason got paralyzed.

"Hey man it's alright everything will work out." Billy said walking over to his brother. He hugged him, something he hasn't been in a very long time as Tim regained his composure. "Come on let's go for a ride and get something to eat." Billy said as he walked toward the door. Tim put on his boots, grabbed his hoodie, and then was out the door behind his brother.

Hey guys, sorry this chapter was so kind of short, was have a small case of writers block. I promise to make it up to you guys in the next chapter. As always I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Review, Follow and Favorite!


	5. Chapter 4: I'm not perfect

**Author's note: Hey guys, sorry this took a lot longer then expected, I tried this chapter so many different ways trying to get it perfect. Read and comment on your thoughts. Oh and I was wondering if you guys would like to add a baby name in your review, boy or girl, I haven't decided what the baby's gender will be yet. Anyway enough rambling hope y'all enjoy reading this chapter, it was a real struggle, but I think it turned out pretty good.**

It was about 5am when she heard her dad's SUV pull out of the driveway, he always left earlier on game days but she never understood why. She got up and walked into the bathroom. After splashing water on her face she looked at herself in the mirror.

"You can do this." She said out loud as she mustered up the courage to enter her parent's room. She sat on her dads side of the bed as her mom sat up.

"What's going on Julie? Why are you up so early?" Tami asked turning on the light on, it was around 5:15 when Julie came into her room so it was still somewhat dark out. Julie didn't say anything, she just looked at her mother, she knows how much her mom loves her but she couldn't help feeling like she was going to hate her.

"Julie?"

"I'm pregnant." She whispered looking at her mom.

"I'm sorry you're what?" Tami asked not really hearing her.

"I'm pregnant." Julie said a little louder this time, her voice shaky. Tami showed no sign of emotion not even disappointment.

"Wow." Tami said blankly. She sat there wordless for about 30 minutes as Tami tried to wrap her mind around the fact that her baby was going to have a baby. She had the sex talk with her daughter when she and Matt started to get serious, she knows about all the things to avoid situations like this.

"Absolutely nothing" Tami said. She had no clue what she was supposed to say, she never thought her daughter would get pregnant at 16 years old. She always thought she would graduate college, get married, then have kids. Of course she was disappointed but she knew that Julie hadn't planned on getting pregnant and the only thing she could do was be there for her.

"How long have you known?" Tami asked deciding to go with the basic questions first.

"About a week. I'm so sorry; I didn't tell you sooner, I just didn't think I could handle the disappointment from you and dad." Julie said as she started crying, she felt like all she had been doing lately was crying. Tami pulled Julie to her and let her cry she leaned back against the headrest in the bed as her daughter cried.

"Shh. It's okay sweetie." Tami soothed her daughter. "Have you told the father?" Tami asked she knew it wasn't Matt, yes they were friends again but Julie refused to be in a relationship with him after the 'Carlotta incident.'

"Yeah." Was all Julie could say as she continued to cry, she knew her mom was disappointed and she hated being the reason for that disappointment.

"Who is the father?"

"Tim Riggins." Julie whispered as she cried, it was barely audible but Tami still heard. She didn't say anything after that, she just focused on comforting her daughter, she knew that people would talk when they found out. Especially if the father is Tim Riggins.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey Tyra, do you think you could give me a ride today during lunch?" Julie asked as Tyra walked her to class, ever since she told Tyra she was pregnant she's gone above and beyond to be there for her.

"Sure. Where to?" Tyra asked.

"Um, p-planned parenthood." Julie said stuttering, she was going to do it. She was going to get an abortion; it was the easiest option for everyone involved. She was hoping Tyra wouldn't judge her for it, which she didn't. She was going to support Julie in whatever she chose to do, she knew it couldn't be easy to be sixteen and pregnant.

"Ok Jules. Whatever you need, I'll be there." Tyra said giving Julie a hug as they approached her classroom.

"Thanks Tyra. You really are the best friend I've ever had." Julie said causing Tyra to hug her just a little bit harder. She loved Jules, she was the first girl friend she had since she was in middle school and she was an amazing friend, she really got her to straighten her act up.

"Thanks." Was all Tyra said, Julie already knew how much Tyra cared about her by all the support she's been giving her, she didn't need Tyra to tell her anything else.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Are you going to tell Tim?" Tyra asked as walked toward the exit of the school.

"I don't think so. I don't know if I can handle him being there." Julie said as they exited the school and started for Tyra's truck.

"Ok." Was all Tyra said. She didn't agree with not telling Tim, but she wasn't going to tell Julie that, she needed to support her. They hopped in Tyra's truck driving the short 10 minutes drive in relative silence, talking about anything that was not baby related. They pulled into a parking lot and hopped out of the truck.

"Here goes nothing." They said simultaneously. Tyra grabbed Julie's hand, telling her it would be ok Julie squeezed her hand, then let go walking toward the door, Tyra right beside her the whole time. Julie went to the counter to get the paperwork she needed as Tyra sat down in the waiting room. She pulled out her phone to send a quick text before Julie came back over.

'At planned parenthood with Jules, get your ass here ASAP!' Tyra texted seeing Julie come over she quickly pressed send and put her phone away. She knew Julie was going to be pissed, but her had a right to know and he deserved to be there if he wanted too.

"Who are you texting?" Julie asked as she sat down with Tyra filling out paperwork, it was simple stuff, age, date of birth, estimate of how many months along you were, fathers name, number of sexual partners, but it was still going to take awhile.

"Oh, just Landry. He was wondering where I was. Told him I went out to lunch with you." Tyra lied as she glanced at the paperwork Julie was filling out. It seemed like a lot of work for an abortion but then again she wasn't a doctor so she had no clue what type of paperwork was needed.

It had taken about 10 minutes for Julie to finish all the paperwork, and then it took about 40 minutes for someone to call her, which she found very odd, seeing as it wasn't busy at all.

"Julie Taylor." A nurse called, but Julie didn't stand up, she wanted to but she just couldn't. It took a few minutes for her to finally stand up and when she did Tim came barging into the waiting room. Julie looked over at the door and saw Tim, she sprinted toward him and wrapped her arms around him, she couldn't do it, and she thought she was strong enough but she wasn't. Tim did the same, only he rubbed circles on her back, like he had when he found out she was pregnant.

"I can't do it, I'm sorry." Julie sobbed into Tim's shirt, all she wanted to do was forget about being pregnant and she thought the easiest way to do that was getting an abortion, but that didn't do anything but make her think about it even more. She pulled herself closer to Tim's chest, not wanting to let him go.

"I never wanted you to do it, Jules." Tim said, which wasn't a lie. He didn't want her to get an abortion, but if that's what she wanted he would be with her when it happened. "Let's get back, lunch is gonna be over soon." He said taking her hand and lacing his fingers through hers as they walked out toward his truck, leaving Tyra and Ms. Williams, Smash's mom, watching as they walked off.

Tim told Julie that he told Billy about her being pregnant and she told him about telling her mom and couldn't stop her grin from spreading at the look of fear that crossed over his features.

"Don't worry she said she wouldn't tell my dad, but she only gave us till the end of the weekend, she said if we didn't tell him before then that she would be forced to tell him what's going on." Julie explained and watched the look of relief spread on his face, only to be replaced with a puzzled look.

"I want you to tell me the truth Jules. Did your mom ask you to get an abortion?" Tim asked, the question that had being hanging in his head since Julie told him that her mom knew and it just wouldn't leave him alone so he decided to just ask her.

"No." Julie said simply. "She really didn't say too much at first. Once the shock wore off she went straight into 'counselor mode' telling me about my options, she gave me all these pamphlets some were about abortion, some were about adoption, and she even gave me some that were about teen mothers keeping their baby." Julie said looking over at Tim, only to see him already looking at her.

"Are you gonna keep it?" Tim asked as they pulled into a parking space, they still had about ten minutes left before lunch ended so they stayed in the truck.

"I don't know." Julie said honestly, sure she had thought about it, but she knew it wouldn't be easy. It wasn't even easy for adults to have a baby let alone teenagers. "I think I want to at least see people that want to adopt, I just want this baby to have the best home it possibly can." Julie said putting her hand over her stomach, she wasn't showing yet and chances are she would be showing for awhile, she was only about a month along but ever since she found out she was pregnant she found herself subconsciously putting her hand on her stomach. Tim noticed but didn't say anything, he knew that Julie cared about that baby, he did too, all both of them wanted to do was what was best for him or her. They just didn't know what that was yet.

Julie looked down at the feet a few strands of hair falling onto her face as she did, Tim couldn't resist the urge, so he moved his hand from the steering wheel across the seat to move her hair back behind her ears. Julie was obviously not expecting that by the look of shock on her face but she didn't look away from him. She continued to glance into his hazel eyes, she felt like he could drown all her insecurities with those eyes of his. Before either of them even realized what was happening they both leaned toward the other, their foreheads touching as they looked at each other as if they were making sure this was what they wanted. Julie quickly closed the space pressing her lips against his gently; Tim moved his hand from where it remained by her ear to around her neck as he gently pulled her closer. Julie moved her hands onto his shirt, balling them up into little fist as she pulled him in closer, if that was even possible, the kiss started of fairly gentle until Tim ran his tongue along her bottom lip Practically begging for permission. Julie opened her mouth to let his tongue slide in, the things he did with his tongue started something in Julie causing her insides to boil in the best kind of way. The kiss was hot and heavy lasting a few minutes until the bell rang and ruined their moment.

Julie jumped up at the sound of the bell trying to pull away from Tim, but he wouldn't let that happen seeing has he still had his hand cupping her neck.

"Julie I know I'm not perfect, but I want to be there, when you tell your dad, when you meet with people to adopt - if that's what you want to do - and if you keep it, I want to be there every step of the way. Not just for the baby, I want to be there for you too Jules, I really like you. I may not have chosen the best way to show you, but I want to make it up to both of you by being there." Tim said never taking his eyes off of hers, he's never let anyone him like that not even his own brother, but for her he would do anything. She didn't say anything just looked at him, long and hard, before placing a quick peck on his lips.

"I believe you." Julie finally said grabbing her bag and hopping out of his truck before either of them could say anything more. Tim just smiled and sat in his truck for a few more minutes, the teachers wouldn't noticed if he was a little late, by now they were used to it.

Meanwhile, Matt Saracen stood by his car - which was parked just a few down from Tim - in shock at what he had just seen. Where he and Julie dating? He knew that he didn't have a right to be jealous, they'd been broken up for over a year now, but that didn't stop the rage from flowing through his veins.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What the hell is your fucking problem seven?!" Tim yelled as Arnett Mead got a touchdown, evening up the scores. "I was wide open! All you had to do was pass me the ball and we could still be ahead right now." Tim yelled shoving Matt.

"Hey why don't you just get off my back and get out of my face!" Matt yelled pushing Tim back, although he barely even moved. Tim gave him one last hard shove and sent Matt stumbling a few feet back. The referee blew his whistle as Mac and Eric separated the boys and called a time out.

"Now I don't care what the hell's going on with you boys, but if you got issues leave it off the field and figure it out on your own time? You got that?" Coach Taylor yelled. It was safe to say he was beyond pissed, this was the third time they had to break up Tim and Matt and the ref. said it if happened one more time both boys would be suspended for a week.

"Yes sir!" They both yelled but still held their glares at each other.

"You better, if you guys screw this up and get in another stupid fight, you're both going to be suspended from playing for a week. That's not my rules it's the school boards so you better work out your issues real quick." Eric said waking away, they were down to the last quarter and only had enough time to run one play, it was either get this touchdown or the Dillon Panthers would lose the game.

"Look whatever your problem is, you better get over it and soon, I'm not gonna lose this game. It's too important." Tim said, thinking back to his conversation with Julie before the game, they were going to tell her dad tonight, win or lose.

"My problem is you making out with Julie in your truck during lunch. I take it coach doesn't know, he'd kill you if he did and we both know it." Matt growled as he frowned looking a Tim to see a confused look on his face. He thought nobody saw them; it was during lunch, he wasn't expecting someone to be out there.

"What me and Jules do is none of your business, you guys are over, and you made that pretty clear when you cheated on her with your grandma's nurse." Tim said recalling a moment from when he lived at the Taylor's and all Julie did was sit in her room and mope about Matt dumping her for Carlotta. "And it's a lot more complicated than us just making out in my truck." Tim added as an afterthought not really meaning to say the last part out loud. Matt shoot a confused look his way but didn't have time to question him when Coach Taylor blew his whistle and told them to get their asses in gear.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You ready?" Tim asked giving Julie's hand a squeeze.

As ready as I'll ever be." She said opening the door to her house and walking in.

"Hey Jules, you're home early, figured you would got out with Tyra after tonight's win." Eric called from the living room Julie and Tim quickly took of their jackets and hung them up before going from the entryway to the living room, Tim's hand on Julie's back for support the entire way.

"Yeah, that was the plan. But I needed to talk to you... And mom." Of course her mom already knew but Eric didn't know that, hell he didn't even know what was going on. Julie sat down on the coach with Tim next to her as Eric went to go get Tami.

"Ok, I got your mom. Now what's going on?" Eric asked sitting down in his recliner as Tami sat down on the coffee table in front of Tim and Julie. She nodded as if urging them to just get it over with and tell him.

"I'm pregnant dad." Julie said. Eric laughed, causing everyone even Tami to look at him like he was crazy, as in nuthouse crazy.

"This is a joke right?" Eric asked after a minute of laughing to realize nobody else was.

"No Eric it's not. She has an appointment with my OB/GYN when she's hit the six week marker." Tami said looking at her husband. She knew things were going to get ugly, but she also knew that once some time had gone by he would be ok. Sure he's going to be disappointed, but what parent wouldn't when their 16-year-old daughter came to them telling them that she was pregnant. Any parent would be disappointed but it takes a real parent to support their child in their time of need.

"Are you fucking kidding me?!" Eric yelled. He was so angry he couldn't see straight he wanted nothing more than to grab Tim take him outside and punch him, but he thought if he started he wouldn't be able to stop, so instead he stood up and started pacing around the living room. "How could you let this happen?" Eric asked to nobody really. Julie opened her mouth to answer but Eric didn't even let her get a word out. "Never mind. I'd really rather not know." He said as he stormed outside, Tami following behind him.

Julie sweetie, why don't you and Tim go get something to eat while I calm your dad down, I'll call or text you when he's calmed down so you guys can come back." Tami said opening the sliding door leading to their small backyard, but it was bigger than their living room, which had been the reason why Eric chose to go out there. There's more room to pace.

"Ok" was all Julie said as Tim lead her out to his truck and they drove to Applebee's where Tyra was working tonight, seeing as her asshole boss wouldn't let her take the night off.

"Eric, you need to calm down, I know you're upset. I was too, but our daughter needs us and like it or not, Tim needs you too. You're the closest thing he as to a father figure, and now he's probably feeling like you hate him." Tami said in a calm voice look at her husband still pacing around the lawn.

"I don't hate him." Eric admitted stopping to look at his wife. "Yes I'm pissed at both of them, but I don't hate either of them I'm just so disappointed with both of them." Eric said sitting down on the picnic table with his head in his hands. "How could they be so dumb and reckless?" Eric asked more to himself then Tami but she answered anyway.

"They're teenagers. I know it was a long time ago, but we were teenagers once. We were still in college when we had Julie." Tami pointed out. Sure they were in their last year of college but the point still stands, that at one point they were dumb and reckless too, and what they originally thought to be a mistake ended up being the most important thing of their lives.

"Yeah, college, not high school. High school is just too young to have a baby." Eric said looking up at his wife as she walked over to him and rubbed his shoulders that always seemed to help calm him down.

"I agree, but if anyone can do it, it's are baby. She's so strong and so is Tim." Tami said as she leaned down and kissed Eric's head.

"Exactly 'our baby' she's still my baby, and she's too young to be having a kid and so is Tim. He just turned 18 and Julie will be 17 in a few months. Most people don't have a child until they're in their twenties. They're still teens, that's just too young to be bringing a child into the world." Eric said as he put his hand on hers.

"I completely agree, but what are we supposed to do, demand that Julie get an abortion?" Tami asked sitting down next to Eric.

"No." He said letting out a big sigh.

"Exactly. We can't just tell them what to decide with their baby, but what we can do is be there when they need us, and support then in whatever way we can." Tami said looking at Eric, he looked back at her and nodded giving her a quick peck on the lips. They headed inside together where Tami called Julie telling her he calmed down and that they could come back now.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The four of them talked about options for about an hour. Julie told them that abortion was out of the picture. Tami seemed somewhat happy that her daughter hadn't gone through with it, when Julie told her that's what she wanted to do, Tami supported her but she knew her daughter would be heartbroken if she got that abortion. Eric on the other hand seemed upset, he didn't want his daughter to be pregnant at her age, and while he wouldn't actually tell her to get an abortion, he would be ok with her choosing to get one. So now the options that they had left were adoption and keeping the baby. The seemed to be leaning more toward adoption, but neither Tami nor Eric missed the sad look in both Tim and Julie's eyes as they talked about the possibility of keeping the baby. They talked about how people would most likely react when they found out, that it was going to be very ugly, people would say things, weather it was to their faces or behind their backs they knew people would talk. The just wanted to prepare both Tim and Julie for what's ahead. It was around 11 when Julie and Tami left to go to sleep leaving just Tim and Eric to talk.

"Are you gonna be there for her?" Eric asked when it was just the two of them, yes he was still upset, but if this was going to happen he wanted to make sure Tim wasn't just going to run away when the going gets hard.

"Yes sir, I know I screwed up, but I care about Julie a lot and I care about that baby too." Tim said looking his coach in the eyes, he didn't expect Eric to be as calm as he seemed, and he thought he would have been a dead man by now.

"Well, I think that's all I need to hear then." Eric said as he stood up from his chair and led Tim to the door. Tim put of his panther hoodie and opened the door, Eric stepped out on the porch with him, much like he did the day he invited him for dinner.

"Go home and get some rest. Monday is going to be a rough week for all the varsity players." Eric said referring to the varsity players showing all the junior varsity players around the school and teaching them about the game. Tim was definitely not looking forward to that, but it was the senior's job to show around three freshmen and teach them about how the team works.

"Yes sir." Tim said walking toward his truck after shaking Eric's hand.

**Hoped you enjoyed this chapter. As always review, follow, and favorite, and leave me your thoughts on baby names, boy or girl. Thanks for reading! **


	6. Chapter 5: Damn Freshmens

Chapter 5: Damn Freshmens

"If you launch this into odd-gap quarterback plays into an outlet play, what do you do? Go Stager." Tim said looking at the freshmen, there were four of them, it was only supposed to be three but they were short one senior this year, they were all scrawny. He only saw one that showed any potential, but he was a smartass and way too cocky, his name was J.D something, Tim really didn't know and he didn't care all he was going to do was show them around, go to practice, and then go to the Taylor's house for dinner. He went over for dinner on Saturday and Sunday, sure it was an extremely awkward and quiet dinner, but he told Julie he would go so he did. She called him Saturday around noon asking if he could come save her from the awkwardness that was the Taylor house right now. She said it had never been so uncomfortable and after having dinner there he could understand, nobody said anything and the only thing Coach could do was stare him down the entire time.

"Uhh, ok I know this one." Stager started to say the play before Tim cut him off.

"Too late. Play's over. You waited too long to make a decision, now we lost the game because of you. We're not going to state, and the whole town of Dillon hates you. You're never gonna get laid your entire life. Fact. How's that feel right now?" Tim asked. He knew he was being harsh but he didn't want to do this stupid thing in the first place and this was how the seniors taught him. He figured Smash was just going to go on about how great it is to be on the field and Matt was just going to coddle them and tell them about all the shit he had to put up with as second string. Stager didn't have a chance to answer before J.D spoke up.

"Man, you cracked down on your blocks. Look for the quick toss. Next." JD said. See, cocky, Tim hated cocky freshman and he hated it even more when they interrupted him.

"If I wanted you to speak, I would have spoken to you. Besides, it's completely wrong. All you do is check into your tight end." Tim said wanting to knock him back a couple of steps, it seemed to have worked. "Now put your lunch away. You're not eating." Tim said as he pointed at JD, he looked over at the kid behind him who was laughing. "And neither are you, for that matter. Put it away." Tim said to the kid laughing, he quickly stopped and put his lunch down next to JD's he turned around and smirked, he loved being able to tell them what to do, maybe this wasn't such a bad thing after all. "I want you gentleman to take a long hard look at this, because this is gonna be your life for the next four years, maybe longer for some of you." Tim said motioning toward the crowded cafeteria, all the boys looked around the cafeteria and JD smirked seeing Julie sitting at a table with her friend Lois.

"That's Julie Taylor, right? The coach's daughter?" JD asked pointing to where Julie was sitting in the corner; she was facing them but not actually looking at them.

"Yeah, so?" Tim said already not liking where this conversation was going, after about 5 periods of showing around these freshmen he had learned JD enough to know that he was up to know good.

"Damn, she's so hot. I would totally hit that if I had the chance, but I heard she's a total tease. This guy I know, Riley, he tried to hook up with her once, and he said it seemed like it was gonna happen that she was leading him on and then she just stopped and walked away." JD said checking her out. Tim knew that was such a lie, that was the party where she got drunk and that Riley guy tried to take advantage of her, after he scared the kid off he took Julie home. Shelly found him taking her inside when she was up getting a drink of water before bed so she took Julie to her room. "But is still try, I'm always up for a challenge, especially when it's someone as sexy as her." JD said._ Damn this kid just doesn't know when to stop. _Tim thought not being able to hold his anger in anymore he looked JD straight in the eyes and when he saw the lust in his eyes at the thought of ever being with Julie sent him over the edge.

"You so much as look at her, I'll end you. I don't even want her name cross your lips. You got that pretty boy?" Tim said with a deadly tone looking at JD, he saw his Adam's apple bobbing up and down as he nodded, he's heard about some of the fights Tim Riggins has been in and he didn't want to be one of those guys. "Good, now let's go find a place to sit." Tim said covering up his anger, which made him that much scarier to the freshman.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey Jules." Tim said walking up to Julie at her locker as she was getting her books. He managed to ditch the freshmen for a little while, showing them the weight room when Smash was in there with his freshmen so he pawned them off on Smash which gave him until at least five minutes.

"Hey. How's it going with the freshmen?" Julie asked looking up at Tim as she closed her locker.

"It's hell, I'm starting to think your dad just does this to torture us." Tim said looking over to where the freshmen had just walked in with Smash and where waiting for him, they were like fleas, or at least that's what he thought.

"That wouldn't really be very surprising." Julie said walking toward her class with Tim following. "What are you doing?" Julie asked noticing he was in step beside her, she figured he would have gone back over to the freshmen.

"Walkin' you to class. What does it look like?" Tim asked like it was the most obvious thing in the world, which I kind of was.

"We'll I know that, but why? I figured you would want to get back to your little freshmen friends." Julie said with a laugh looking at Tim with a mischievous glint in her eyes. Tim smirked.

"Those ass-hats aren't my friends. And besides I figured the least I could do was walk you to class since I haven't really talked to you since dinner on Sunday." Tim said looking down at her, and then he saw the A.P English book in her hands and couldn't resist the opportunity to snatch it from her.

"Tim, give me my book back." Julie said reaching for her book but Tim moved it to his other hand and out of her reach.

"Nope, I'm holding your books and walking you to class." Tim said slinging his arm over her shoulder and pulling her into his side. Julie's eyes widened as she looked up at Tim with pure shock on her face. It was obvious she was not expecting that. "They're gonna have to get used to us eventually Jules, better now than after they find out your pregnant." Tim said giving her shoulders a squeeze. Truth was that Julie is happy that he's walking her to class; all she can think about lately was that kiss and how much she wants to kiss him again. She smiled and wrapped her arms around his waist as he walked her to class, everyone staring in awe at the sight of Tim and Julie together.

They were even more surprised when they saw him give her a small kiss as they stopped at her class. Tim let the kiss linger just a little before handing her books over and giving her one last smirk before heading to his own class, leaving everyone wide-eyed with their jaws hanging open as the watched him walk away.

**Hey guys, I know this was really short but it's just filler, next chapter will be their first ultrasound and Dillon's reaction to Tim and Julie being together. Hope you enjoyed this chapter - as short as it may have been - as always review, follow, and favorite. Don't forget to tell me some of your thoughts on baby names, boy or girl. **


	7. Chapter 6: Gossip and Ultrasounds

**Author's Note: Wow, 21 reviews! Thanks so much for all the support, I'm so glad you guys are enjoying this story as much as I've enjoyed writing it. Sorry it took a while to post this chapter, been suffering a serious case of writers block, and a really bad cold. But everything is back to normal now and as always read and review. **

Chapter 6: Godmothers, Gossip, and Ultrasounds

People talked, they suspected they would from the very start, but even after almost two weeks of seeing Tim and Julie together they still talked.

'She's only dating him to piss off her parents.' Quite a few people said. 'He's only dating her so he can get in her pants; we all know what Tim is willing to do for sex.' A lot of the players said, but the rally girls knew from experience that he wouldn't date to get laid, that would be too much work for him. 'I heard he's only dating her so he can get Coach Taylor to go easier on him in practice.' This is what the rally girls thought, but the players knew that wasn't true, Coach has been riding his ass for a few weeks now.

'I heard they're only dating because Julie's pregnant.' That's what Lois decided to tell everyone, which yes that was somewhat true, Julie was pregnant but she and Tim decided not to be together because of something like that. Especially if they were considering adoption, they originally decided to keep things platonic but somewhere between when she told Tim and when she planned to get the abortion things shifted and they both started to feel differently on their relationship. Julie once considered Lois a best friend, now she's nothing more than a back-stabbing bitch in her eyes. She never told Lois that she was pregnant, so she had no clue how she figured it out considering she wasn't showing yet and she hadn't even gained any weight yet either, maybe it was just a guess it maybe she just came up with the first thing that popped into her head. She always did have a crush on Tim. Either way if Lois was really her friend she wouldn't have said any of the things she said.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey Tim. Don't forget the appointment is a 4:30." Julie said as Tim walked her to her dance class, they had just finished lunch, which lately had been very awkward. Tim started sitting with Julie since they came out as a 'couple' - if you could call them that - and everyone watched them like they were in some soap opera.

"I won't. I already talked to Coach about leaving earlier and he said it was ok." Tim said as they stopped in front of the dance studio.

"Great." Julie said with a bright enthusiastic smile. "I'll meet you there. And if you're late, Tyra's gonna kill you." Julie said with a wink. She asked Tyra if she would be the godmother last week, she was actually really excited, she even teared up when Julie asked her. Tim gave Julie a quick but sweet kiss before heading off in the direction of his own class.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Riggins, get over here!" Coach Taylor yelled at Tim, who was yelling at some freshman about not blocking like he was supposed to. Tim looked over at his coach and ran over.

"Yeah coach." Tim said looking at Eric as he took off his helmet.

"It's 4:10 you need to change and leave now or you'll be late." Eric said looking back at the field as the other players looked over, wondering what was going on.

"Oh, right. Thanks again for letting me leave early coach." Tim said as he extended his hand, Eric shook his hand and patted him on the back.

"Just make sure that you work hard to make up for it." Eric said looking him in the eye, hand still on his shoulder.

"Yes sir." Tim said as he made his way toward the locker room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tim rushed into the waiting room with two minutes to spare. He quickly found Julie and sat down next to her; she looked up from the magazine in her hands, smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"I was starting to think you forgot." Julie said as she looked back down at her magazine. Tim smirked. He almost did forget but she didn't need to know that.

They sat in silence until a nurse called them; Tim watched as Julie put the parenting magazine on the table and then stand up, he followed behind her as the nurse led them into one of the rooms. The nurse weighed Julie, checked blood pressure, and asked her some questions about her pregnancy.

"Dr. Hart will be right with you." The nurse said leaving the room. Julie looked at Tim to see he was already looking back at her.

"How was practice?" Julie asked trying to distract herself from the nervous feeling she had in the pit of her stomach.

"It sucked. I'm ready to kill all the freaking freshmen." Tim said as he said down in the chair that was next to the exam table. Julie chuckled, she's heard a lot of stories about how bad this year's freshmen are from Landry but she figured he was just exaggerating. Before Julie could reply the door opened and a middle-aged woman with dark brown hair came in.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Hart. I'll be your OB/GYN for the duration of your pregnancy. It nice to meet you." Dr. Hart said as she shook Julie's hand. "How are you feeling today?" She asked as she got the ultrasound machine ready.

"Fine. Just a little nervous." Julie said looking over to Tim, he placed him hand over hers giving it a reassuring squeeze. She smiled and gave a small squeeze if her own.

"That perfectly normal for first time mothers." She said looking a Julie with a warm smile. "This will be a little cold." She said as she applied a light bluish gel to Julie's stomach. She turned the monitor so that Tim and Julie could see, but they didn't see anything.

"I don't see it." Tim said as they looked at the monitor.

"At this early if a stage it takes a little while to find the baby." The doctor said with a reassuring glance as she continued to find the baby. "Here it is." She said pointing to an extremely tiny spot on the monitor. "At this stage the heart beat is still too faint to hear, but if you come back when you're about 10 to 12 weeks pregnant you should be able to hear a heartbeat, but every patient is different.

"It's so small." Julie said with a watery smile as she looked at the monitor.

"At this point it's about the size of a sprinkle." The doctor said as she took screen shots of the monitor. "Would you like to have some print outs of your baby?" She asked looking to Tim and Julie, neither spoke still looking at the monitor, but both nodded. Dr. Hart left to print the photo leaving Julie and Tim sitting in silence. They looked at each other but neither of them said a word.

"Jesus, we really are having a baby." Tim was the first to speak, he figured they were, but there was always the possibility that Julie was just late. Now they knew without a doubt that she was pregnant.

"Yeah." Was all Julie said sitting up on the exam table. She didn't have time to say anything else before Dr. Hart walked back in with about six pictures of the baby.

"Most first time parents seem to want a lot of pictures so I printed out quite a few." Dr. Hart said handing the ultrasound photos to Julie as she hopped of the exam table. "You only need to come in about once a month until you've reached 28 weeks, after that you should start coming in once a week." She said opening the door and escorting Tim and Julie out to the main entrance.

"It was nice to meet you." Julie said shaking her hand; Tim did the same, and then put a hand on the small of Julie's back. Sending tingles up her spine.

"Likewise. I will call you when it's time for you to set another appointment. If you would like, you can check out the wall over there." She said pointing to the left side of the room that had an entire wall of pamphlets, all about pregnancy and what you should expect. "There's a fairly wide range of information. We even have a whole section on teen pregnancies; feel free to take as many as you want." Dr. Hart said before leaving. Julie walked over and grabbed a few pamphlets, she grabbed one on how your baby is developing by the week, one on how to take care of your body and baby while pregnant, one on being a teen parent (just in case she and Tim decided to keep their baby.) He opened the door and led her outside towards his truck. After opening the door and helping Julie into the truck he jogged over to the driver's side and got in himself. It was about 5:00 and Mrs. Taylor usually didn't start cooking until around 6:00.

"You wanna grab some ice cream from the Alamo Freeze?" Tim asked glancing over at Julie.

"Sure." Was all Julie said not taking her eyes off the pamphlet she was reading. Tim pulled into the Alamo Freeze after a short drive, got out, and headed over to the passenger side help Julie out. She didn't even notice the car stopped, she was to engrossed with the pamphlet she was reading. Tim snapped her out of it by calling her name; she quickly put the pamphlet in her bag an followed Tim as he walked toward the entrance.

"Hey guys. How was the first appointment?" Smash asked at the register, he told Tim he knew about a week ago, but swore he wouldn't tell anyone. Honestly Tim was glad he knew, he needed to talk to someone about it, Billy was always off with Mindy so he wasn't much help, Jason was in Austin, and he didn't feel comfortable talking to Coach about getting his daughter pregnant, so it was nice to have Smash around when he needed to talk.

"It was good. The doctor said everything is progressing normally and that the baby is very healthy." Julie said taking her eyes off the menu to look and Smash, he smiled at her before looking back to Tim.

"That's great. So what can I get you guys?" Smash said remembering that he was supposed to be working.

"A small fry and a coke." Tim said, he watched as smash typed some numbers then turned to Julie.

"And for the lady?" Smash joked with a charming smile.

"Um, a chocolate shake please." Julie said with a smile, she felt her phone buzz and looked to see and new text from Tyra.

'Hey. How was the appointment?' She read the text and sent off a quick reply telling her exactly what she told Smash. She put her phone back in her pocket and turned to find a table to sit at while Tim and Smash talked. It wasn't very busy, just a few customers.

She sat down at a table near a window in the corner. She glanced across the room when she heard the door open and rolled her eyes at the group of rally girls giving her the stink eye as they came in. She grabbed the pamphlet she had earlier from her bag and started to read it again, hiding it under the table so nobody could see. A few minutes later Tim said down in the chair opposite to her and passed her the milkshake while popping a fry into his mouth.

"So are you still gonna dance?" Tim asked trying to make conversation; he knew that Julie loved to dance. He always saw her heading toward the dance studio during her free period and he saw her dance around the house a lot when he lived with the Taylor family.

"I plan on it; Dr. Hart actually recommended that I keep my usual fitness routine unless it starts to get too uncomfortable." Julie said taking a sip from her milkshake.

"Did you know that a 6 weeks your baby resembles a mini tadpole? With a tiny head and a tail!?" Julie asked with a shocked expression, she knew that babies would need time to develop but she never thought that they would look like 'sea creatures' she looked back down at the pamphlet not seeing the grin on Tim's face. She always gets so sucked into things when she's reading. "It's says here that the eyes, mouth, and ears have begun to form and the arms are just beginning to bud." Julie said handing the pamphlet to Tim and pointing to the 3D image of the baby at 6 weeks.

"Wow." Tim said looking down at the picture; he skimmed over the words quickly before handing the pamphlet back to Julie. All Tim could thing about was the fact that he and Julie really were going to have a baby. Whether or not they chose to keep the baby, it was still a wakeup call. He knew they both had a lot of growing up to do and unfortunately they are going to have to grow up a lot sooner than either of them had planned.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dinner was finally back to normal, there were still some awkward moments of silence, but it wasn't nearly as bad as it had been when she had first told her parents. Tim and Eric talked football, while Tami asked Julie how the ultrasound went. They all bickered about the 'no football talk at the table' rule, so Eric decided to make his own 'no baby talk at the table' rule. Tami just rolled her eyes at him, he would do anything to talk about football. Dinner was short with simple conversation about school, football, Julie's dance recital; pretty much anything they could think of.

It was around 7 when they retired to the coach for the night, with Eric popping in the movie 'Home Run.' Both Tami and Julie groaned seeing the title appear on the screen.

"What? It's not a football movie. It's baseball." Eric said looking over at them, Tim sat in the left end, Julie sat in the middle, and Tami sat on the far right corner.

"It's still a sports movie." Julie said as she put her feet on the coffee table.

"Well then if you don't like it then don't watch it." Eric said pressing play. They were about 30 minutes into the movie when the phone rang. Tami got up to answer it, they all looked over when they heard a squeal from the other end of the phone.

"It's Shelly." Tami said heading toward the master bedroom so she wouldn't interrupt the movie, they all nodded, knowing how Shelly can be at times. After about ten minutes Julie decided to read a book instead, she decided to read 'Adventures of Huckleberry Finn' by Mark Twain, she got comfortable on the couch, deciding to lay down. She rested her head on the arm of the chair on the right side and laid her feet across Tim's lap. He didn't say anything just looked over and gave her a small smile. She was about 10 minutes into her book when she felt a tingling sensation on her ankle, she looked at it and saw Tim subconsciously running his fingertips along her ankle as he watched the movie, she grinned and continued to read her book.

It wasn't too long before Julie fell asleep, her book was resting on her lap and her feet were still in Tim's lap. He continued to brush his fingertips across her ankle, until there was about 30 minutes left in the movie, he looked over and realized she was sleeping. He wasn't really sure how long she'd been asleep, but he found it odd that she was already asleep considering it was only about 8:45. Tami came out at that moment seeing Tim look at Julie with a confused expression on his face.

"She's just going through one of the many pregnancy symptoms, just be glad she isn't in the 'always nauseous' stage yet, my side of the family tends to get pretty crabby during that stage." Tami said as she sat down on the arm of Eric's chair.

"Hey hon, I invited Shelly to come stay with us for a little while." Tami said waiting for him to blow up. Everyone knew that Eric wasn't a big fan of Shelly, including Shelly herself.

"Oh hell. What'd you do that for?" Eric asked looking up at his wife with an expression of both annoyance and confusion. Anytime she planned on having someone stay with them she always asked him before hand.

"She's my sister Eric, and she wants to help out, giving the current situation." Tami said glancing over at Tim and Julie. "You can just consider it payback for inviting Buddy Garrity to stay with us, without asking if I was ok with it." Tami said with a knowing expression. Eric frowned, he knew that would come back to bite him in the ass one day, and that day has officially arrived.

"Fine. But if she says one word about me still coaching high school football I'm gonna lose it." Eric said, the last time she visited them she laughed at Eric for coaching high school football, and for being the athletic director.

"She won't say a thing baby." Tami said giving him a kiss before practically skipping off to their room. She hadn't seen her sister in almost a year and she was dying to catch up with her.

"This is gonna be hell." Eric said causing Tim to chuckle; Eric glanced over at him and saw Julie sleeping. "Why don't you take her to her room and we go play a round of ping-pong." Eric said with a smirk.

"Sure, but by know you should know I'm gonna win." Tim said picking Julie up bridle-style and putting her into bed before going out to the garage to play a few rounds of ping-pong with his coach.

**As always review, follow, and favorite. I've decided to leave the gender on the baby to you guys, tell me what you would like to see in a review. Don't forget to leave your thoughts on baby names, boy or girl, and we already know that Tyra's going to be the godmother (assuming their keeping the baby) but who would you guys like to see as the godfather? Leave your thoughts in a review. And as always I hope you enjoyed this chapter :)**


	8. Chapter 7: Annoying Pregnancy Symptoms

Chapter 7: Annoying Pregnancy Symptoms and Homecoming

**Author's Note: Sorry for the delay on this chapter. Hope you enjoy.**

Eric decided to let Tim sleep on the couch tonight. It was about 1:30 when they finally decided to call it a night, Tim said he would be fine to drive and that is was only about a 15 minutes drive to his house, but Eric insisted. He didn't care how far away his house was, it was too late to be driving. Tim obliged, and grabbed some old sweats he left there from almost a year ago and went into the bathroom to change. And that's how Julie and Tami found him the next morning, laying on the couch shirtless with one arm hanging down on the floor and the other draped over his eyes to block the sun coming in.

"Tim!" Julie yelled slapping his chest after several attempts to wake him by saying his name and gently tapping his shoulder.

"What?" Tim moaned slightly lifting the arm over his face opening his eyes just a little to look at Julie. His first thought was not only did Julie yell at him, but she also hit him, and she hit him pretty hard too. If she had hit anyone else like that he would of been impressed. His second thought was how great she looked today, in a snug blur and white striped t-shirt showing off her amazing curves, and her tight dark skinny jeans only enhancing her curves more. She wore her hair down and curly, she wore minimal makeup, just some mascara and a little bit of lip gloss but she still looked gorgeous.

"It's almost 7:30. Get up! We have to be at school in half an hour." Julie said nudging his shoulder, he got up after about 5 minutes of arguing with Julie to about getting more sleep. She knew he wasn't an early riser, but then again neither was she, which is why he found it odd that she was in such a cheery mood this morning.

"Why are you so peppy this morning?" Tim asked giving her a weird look as he pulled a Dillon panther t-shirt over his head.

"I have my dance recital today." Julie said as she snapped her head toward him. "You seriously forgot? I've been talking about it all week." She said creasing her brow, it was the biggest sign that she was upset, but Tim always thought it made her look cute.

"I didn't forget you had a recital. I just forgot what day it was." Tim said in an attempt to defend himself, Julie had her hand on her hips and a scowl on her face, she was a spitting image of both her parents in that moment and it scared the crap out of him.

"Whatever hurry up and finish getting ready. I want to get there early so I can talk to Mr. Barnett about my piece in the school paper." Julie said storming off to her room to grab something she needed. Tim scoffed and shot a confused look toward Eric, he shook his and a said

"Get used to it."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tim walked past Mr. Barnett's room about five minutes before the bell rang to see if Julie had finish talking to him. When he looked into the window on the door his blood boiled, he saw Julie sitting in one of the desks with Mr. Barnett next to her, her head was tilted back exposing the smooth skin of her neck as she laughed at something he said. He saw red, and all he wanted to do was barge into the room and punch the guy over and over until his knuckles bled. He reframed from doing so however and walked toward his locker, when he got there he saw Jason Street waiting for him.

"Street? What the hell are you doing here man? I thought you weren't supposed to be back until next weekend." Tim said with a smile as he walked over. He and Jason exchanged some sort of manly handshake before Tim opened his locker.

"That was the plan, then you told me you got Julie freakin' Taylor pregnant and I had to see for myself." Jason said watching as Tim grabbed a book he needed for his first class.

"We'll you can go ask her. She's talking to Mr. Barnett right now!" Tim said with a frustrated sigh, Jason had a small smirk before he looked back up at Tim.

"Are you jealous?" Jason chuckled, everyone had heard how Julie was a little too close to Mr. Barnett back when she and Matt broke up, but that was almost a year ago.

"No, and even if I was it wouldn't matter, it's not like she's my girlfriend or anything." Tim said looking down.

"No, she's only carrying your spawn." Jason joked earning him a glare from Tim. "Do you want her to be your girlfriend?" Jason asked getting serious.

"I don't know man. I mean, I like her, I definitely know that." Tim said getting lost in his thoughts, he didn't let his mind wonder too far before he snapped out of it. "Speaking of girlfriends, how are things going with you and Lyla?" Tim asked. (I think it was a really shitty thing that Tim and Lyla hooked up while Jason was in the hospital, so in this story it never happened.)

"Great! She's been going a little overboard on being the 'supportive girlfriend' lately, but I know it's just because she cares." Jason said referring to Lyla showing up at anything involving wheelchair rugby, Tim just nodded.

"That's Lyla for you." Tim said rolling his eyes, he's never been a big fan of Lyla's 'I'm perfect act' but he always put up with her for the sake of his best friend. "Hey why don't I blow off the first couple of classes and we can catch up over some food?" Tim asked putting his book back in his locker and heading toward the door, not giving Jason a chance to respond.

"Uh, sure."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Have you seen Tim?" Julie asked Tyra around 4th period, he normally waited for her by her locker during this period so he could walk her to class.

"No, but I saw Jason Street here earlier, maybe he left with him. You know how those two can be." Tyra said as she closed her locker and began to walk toward the direction of her class, Julie followed having a class right next to Tyra's.

"I'm kind of worried. I blew up at him today and he hasn't talked to me since, not even on the ride to school." Julie said as the two made a pitstop at her locker so she could grab her textbook.

"He was probably just trying to give you some time to cool off, if there's one thing I know for sure about Tim, it's that he never wants to be in the middle of a girls raging madness. Sorry, that's kind of my fault." Trya said with a guilty smile. Julie grabbed her book and the continued on their way to class.

"I'm just worried he's gonna freak out a leave and come back." Julie said admiring her worst fear about Tim and her pregnancy.

"If he's not back by lunch I'll help you go look for him." Tyra said as she stopped at Julie's class, she gave her a hug and rubbed her back soothingly. "Don't worry, he would never leave you or that baby, as early as it is I can already tell he has feelings for you and he wants whatever's best for that baby." Try's whispered into her ear before letting go and giving her shoulder a quick reassuring squeeze.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Why don't you just ask her to be your girlfriend? I mean you like her and want to be in a relationship with her, and she's carrying your freaking child. I don't see way it's so hard." Jason said as he flipped the tv on to ESPN, after breakfast at the Alamo Freeze Tim and Jason decided to go back to his and Herc's apartment to hang out and chat over some tv.

"It's just not that easy man. She's planning on adoption and what if once the baby's born, she just drops me? I'm not good enough for her and I'll probably never be." Tim said as he plopped down on the couch.

"Oh blah blah, enough with the I'm not good enough crap. Just ask the damn girl out before I go and do it for you. I'm sick of you guys complaining about your girls! At least you have them, you know what I have? My hand! That's it." Herc's said as he rolled into the room.

"Wait you said she's planning on adoption?" Jason said catching that part if the conversation. "What about you?"

"I just want to do whatever she thinks is best." Tim said as he looked at the tv trying to avoid this conversation.

"But it's not just her baby it's yours to. What do you want to do?" Jason asked looking over at Tim, he wasn't going to let him get out of this so easy he wanted answers and he was planning on getting them.

"Honestly, I don't know. I want whatever is best for the baby, and if that means adoption, then I'll meet every single person I have to until me and Julie find the best parents possible." Tim said. Jason wanted to ask him more, but he could thy was all Tim was planning on giving on the subject so for now he chose to just drop it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It had been about a week since Jason had asked Tim about his relationship with Julie and the baby, since then Tim asked Julie to the homecoming dance. Julie told Tyra and they both went crazy trying to find the perfect dress. Tim and Landry hadn't left them a whole lot of time to look seeing as how the dance was two days away.

"What about this one?" Julie asked exiting the changing room wearing a white strapless dress that ended about mid-thigh and had a few layers from the waist down that made it poof out slightly.

"I like it, but the bottom draws attention way from the top. You want it to be pretty evened out." Tyra said as she continued to go through the dresses I the rack. Julie went back into the dressing room ready to try on dress number two. It was a pinkish-red dress that ended just above her knees, it flowed and had a halter top like neckline.

What do you think of this one?" Tyra asked coming out of the dressing room in a short black dress that ended about mid thigh, it was a tight dress that showed off her curves, with a fair amount of cleavage and made her legs look like they went on for miles

"I love it." Julie said coming out wearing dress number two. "What about this one?" Julie asked, Tyra smiled and looked a Julie.

"It's perfect."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Tyra will kill us if we let you wear that." Matt said as Landry came out in a powder blue tux. Landry, Matt, Tim, and Smash all agreed to go get measured for a tux and pick one out together, Tim and Matt were both pretty iffy about going with everyone. The last time they spoke other then when it was required at practice was during the game when they got into a huge fight on the field.

"Yeah, and none of us want to deal with a pissed off Tyra." Smash laughed and everyone nodded in agreement.

"They didn't take too long figuring out what they wanted. Smash chose a dark navy blue dress shirt to match his date's dress and a pair of black dress pants, Landry chose a black tux with a black bow tie to match, Matt chose something similar but paired the tux with a sliver bow tie to match his date's dress, and Tim picked a white dress shirt with a black tie and black dress pants.

"Man I have a feeling homecoming is gonna be awesome!" Landry cheered as the all walked out of the store and toward the food court.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Tyra Landry's here." Tami said as she knocked on the bathroom door. Julie asked Tyra if she wanted to come over so they could get ready together, and she was so glad she did, Tyra did her hair and her makeup. Tyra wear her hair like she normally would with a smokey eye with some brown undertones that made her blue eyes pop she looked amazing in her dress with a simple pair of black flats, she was planning on wearing heels but them realized she was already taller than Landry and heels would just make it worse.

"Ok I'll be there in a second." Tyra said, as she grabbed her black clutch and put in some money and her light pink lip gloss. She turned to Julie to give her a once over and smiled. Julie decided on a more natural makeup with light brown eyeshadow on her lid and a darkish brown in her crease, she dad a very thin line of dark brown eyeliner to accentuate her hazel eyes and paired it with a black mascara that made her eyelashes look like they went on for miles. She wore a neutral lip with a light pink gloss and had her hair in light curls framing her face and left her bangs like she normally did. She paired her dress like Tyra with a pair of flats. But not because she was taller then Tim; in fact she was rather short compared to Tim, but because lately her feet have been killing her and she didn't think she could last the whole night in heels, they were black canvas twisted bow flats. Not long after Tami came to get Tyra she came back knocking telling Julie that Tim was here and she couldn't stop the butterflies in her stomach. Of course she'd been to dances, but that was when she and Matt were still in the 'awkward' stage of their relationship and they didn't really do anything other then talk. She reapplied her lip gloss before entering exiting the bathroom. She lost her breath when she caught sight of Tim. If you think he looks hot all the time, then you should see him in a tux, he looked down right delicious and it actually looked like he combed his hair. She was glad to see that he didn't bring a corsage, he kept asking what type he should get her or if he should even get one and she told him there's no way she was wearing a corsage, she never understood the point and always found it to be cheesy.

"You look beautiful." Tim said as Julie walked up to him, he gave her a kiss on the cheek and chuckled when Landry roiled his eyes and got slapped by Tyra in the process.

"He's trying to be sweet you jackass." Tyra said with a grin as she watch Julie smile up at Tim and laugh a something he said.

"Picture time!" Tami yelled coming into the room and everyone groaned. "Hey now, by glad I'm not making you stay all night, or chaperoning." Tami said with a small smile as they gathered into the living room, they took typical prom pictures, one with all four of them Tim wrapping his arms around Julie from behind and Julie placed her hands on top of his while Landry and Tyra did the same. The next was of just trya and Landry in the same position, and then Tim and Julie only Julie turned her head to look up at him as he looked down at her, both sporting large smiles on their faces.

"Ok, time to go." Tyra said once they finished with the pictures, she and Landry hopped into his car, as Tim helped Julie up into his truck before going to the driver's side and hopping in himself and then they were off.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They had been at the dance for a good 30 minutes with everyone staring at them, after a while they decided to just ignore it and have fun. Tim asked Julie to dance when a slow song finally came on, it was 'I Won't Give Up' by Jason Mraz.

"I'm sorry I blew up at you last week." Julie said out if nowhere as she rested her head on his shoulders, Tim had his arms wrapped around her tightly making sure there wasn't a centimeter of space between them, he wanted to be as closed to her as possible.

"That's ok, it wasn't your fault. I've been reading up on the pregnancy symptoms a person can have and irritation is at the top of the list. " Tim said as he looked down at her, she looked up at him with a small smile before resting her head back on his shoulder.

"I've been thinking about that lately. And I've been wondering what truly is the best thing for the baby, not just for us." Julie said vaguely as they danced to the music, she'd been thinking about this since she decided against abortion but she wanted to find out what she wanted before talking to Tim.

"Yeah?" Tim asked not quite sure where this conversation was going. Julie didn't answer for a while just continued to lay her head on Tim's shoulder as they swayed to the music. She waited until the song was over before speaking again.

"Can we go somewhere and talk?" Julie said as they walked toward where Tyra was looking extremely bored as she listened to Landry and Matt talking about something.

"Sure." Tim said as they made a 180 toward the door, not realizing that Matt was looking their way.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They were outside for about 20 minutes with Tim listening to Julie ramble about how she had gone through all the decisions in her head and how she finally picked one, but she hasn't told him what that was yet.

"I want to keep the baby." She finally said and watch Tim closely to see what his reaction was, at first he seemed pretty shocked, but they was no denying the smirk on his face.

"I've been think the same thing for a while now." Was all Tim said as he looked at her and his smile turned into a full on grin. Julie let out a breath she hadn't realized she was holding as a feeling of relief washed over her, she thought he would run for the hills when she told him. "You know we're gonna have to tell your parents right?" Tim asked, Julie just nodded.

"Yeah, but I'm not worried out what they think as much as what everyone in Dillon will think. I know my parents will support my decisions, but that doesn't mean everyone else will." Julie said as she leaned back next to Tim in the bed of his truck.

"It doesn't matter what anyone else thinks. All that matters is what we think." Tim said as he wrapped his arms around her and lightly kissed her shoulder.

"Easy for you to say, you don't have to walk around with a big ol' belly and having everyone look at you like your some zoo animal." Julie sighed as she looked at Tim with an unreadable expression.

"We'll then if its a guy I'll kick their ass and if its a girl I'll have Tyra kick their ass. It's a win/win." Tim said with a smile.

"Your so crazy." Julie said as she gave him a kiss.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As always review, follow, and favorite. So, their keeping the baby! Which I'm sure most of you figured out before this. Quite a few of you have been asking the same question, how the hell did she get pregnant? My original plan was to write that in during the labor/birth of the baby but if you want to see it sooner, tell me in a review or PM. Don't for get to leave me your thoughts on baby names, who you would like to see as the godfather, and if you want to see a boy or girl. And you can find the link to both Julie and Tyra's homecoming outfits on my profile. Oh and the next chapter is going to be a pretty large time jump, it'll be when Julie's about 2 1/2 to 3 months pregnant and is just starting to show. Uh-oh :o and people will start to figure it out. As always I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter and I'll see you next time! :)


	9. Chapter 8: Breaking The News

Unexpected Changes  
Chapter 8: Breaking The News

Authors Note: Sorry this is late, school and work have been pretty hectic this week, from this point on till about Christmas I will probably only be updating once every two weeks (possibly longer sometimes), sorry about that. :( Life has an amazing way of getting crazy :/ Hope you enjoy this chapter.

"Ugh, nothing fits I feel so fat!" Julie said as she was looking through her closet for something decent to wear for school tomorrow. She noticed her clothes getting tighter over the past month, not enough to tell she was pregnant but enough for her to become extremely frustrated. And her boobs feel like they've gotten huge! She knew that was one of the parts of being pregnant, she's always been fairly large-breasted, but the way guys having been looking at her lately was crazy and it was starting to get Tim really worked up.

"You can always borrow something of mine." Tyra said. They were about the same size, but Tyra was a good six inches taller then her, and she and Julie read online that wearing longer shirts or short dresses over jeans can help hide your pregnant figure.

"That's ok, I can just throw on a baggy sweater." Julie said as she pulled out a warm reddish brown sweater with three quarter sleeves. Tyra smiled already having a plan in mind, she got up and walked over to Julie's dresser pulling out a pair of faded black skinny jeans and a hunter green tank top.

"Here, wear it with these and those pixie western boots you got at Playless." Tyra said as she plopped back down on Julie's bed. Julie looked down at the outfit in front of her and smiled, it would work and look really cute.

"Thanks Tyra." Julie said as she folded up the clothes as set them on her desk for tomorrow.

"No problem, now lets talk about the real reason I came over." Tyra said with a devious grin. Julie blushed as a smile washed over her face.

"Tim asked to make it 'official' last night." Julie said as she sat down on the bed and looked at Tyra with a grin the size of a little kid's when their getting candy.

"Official, meaning?" Tyra asked, although she already knew the answer she just wanted to hear Julie say it.

"He asked me to be his girlfriend. It was so amazing, we got dinner then we went out to the cliffs and he looked all nervous, he even bought me this, he even remembered my birthstone color." Julie said as she took the little heart shaped amethyst necklace out from under her oversized Dillon panthers shirt. "It was perfect, he put the necklace on kissed me and then we just laid in the bed of his truck looking at the stars until it was time to take me home. I couldn't have asked for anything better." Julie said as her small smile turned into a full blown grin as she remembered the night and their steamy make out session.

"That's great Julie. I'm happy for you guys." Tyra said sincerely, just because things hadn't worked out between her and Tim doesn't mean he didn't deserve to be happy and she always wanted to see Julie happy, and she's never seen either of them happier then they've been these past couple of weeks. "So have you told your parents about y'all's decision to keep the baby?" Tyra asked remember Julie telling her she planned to talk to them. She watched Julie's smile fall.

"No, not yet. I just have no clue how to even begin that conversation." Julie groaned as she dropped her head in her hands.

"If you can tell them you're pregnant, you can tell them you want to keep the baby" Tyra said as she rubbed Julie's back. "Just tell them that this is truly what you want. How hard could that be?" Tyra asked with a small smile looking down at Julie.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The bell was just about to ring, signaling it was lunch hour, Julie already ate in the library as she worked on her essay that was due next period. She was just finishing up and leaving the library when she bumped into Matt; who was on his way in, causing her to drop her note book and watch it fall to the floor some of its papers falling out.

"Oh, s-sorry Julie. I should've watched where I was going." Matt said as he helped her pick up her papers and saw one with several names on it. "What's this?" Matt asked holding up the paper so Julie could see, he looked confused but didn't miss the glimpse of fear in her eyes, if he wasn't looking for it he probably would have missed it.

"Uh, I was researching some people for my essay." Julie lied as she snatched it out of his hands quickly and stuffed it back in her notebook before looking back up at him. "I-I gotta go." She said dodging out of the library, leaving Matt watching her retreating form with a confused and upset look on his face.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey, has Tyra mentioned anything about Julie to you lately?" Matt asked Landry as he put on his shoulder pads. Tyra had told Landry about the 'pregnancy thing' as Landry called it a few days before homecoming but she made it very clear that if he told anyone, especially Matt, she would make his life a living hell. An if he knew anything about Tyra, it's that she always followed through on a threat.

"Uh, no man. Why?" Landry lied as he began to put on his own shoulder pads.

"She's just been acting really weird the past couple of months. I mean dating Tim Riggins? How crazy is that?" Matt asked as he finished putting on his shoulder pads and went to put on his jersey.

"It's not that crazy, I mean they seemed to have gotten really close when he lived with the Taylor's and even after he moved out he always came over for dinners and stuff." Landry said putting on his cleats. Really once he thought about it Landry's response actually made sense, but of course Matt would never admit that.

"Yeah, I guess, but it still seems like it came out of nowhere. I think something's going on." Matt said putting his clothes in his locker before shutting it.

"We'll I know that you don't want to hear this, but it's really not any of your business, she's not your girlfriend anymore." Landry said, he thought it was kind of harsh, but Matt needed to hear it. Landry was really starting to get tried of Matt's endless talk of Julie.

"Yeah I know, but still, something's up. And I plan on finding out what that is." Matt said not noticing the worried look on Landry's face as they headed toward the field.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey babe." Tim said as practice came to an end and he met her at his truck like he normally did. They exchanged a long kiss, neither noticing the glare Matt was sending their way as he got into his car. "How's your day been?" He asked once the kiss ended.

"Eh, threw up like 5 times today got hit on by J.D and Matt saw the paper we've been writing names on." Julie frowned as she remembered the day, the worst was obviously Matt seeing their 'name game' paper, but J.D hitting on her was definitely a close second. She thought he was such a cocky bastard.

"Ugh I hate that kid. What did Matt say?" Tim asked, he wasn't all that worried because he knew people would find out pretty soon anyway, but Julie was still very much freaking out.

"He didn't really say anything, I told him it was research for a paper, but he didn't really seem to buy it." Julie said as she rubbed her forehead. Tim frowned, he couldn't help but wonder if she was so upset because she still had feelings for him, but he decided to push those thoughts away for now and just be a supporting boyfriend.

"I'm sorry, I know it hasn't been easy." Tim said as he brought Julie in his arms and just held her, soaking in the smell of her.

"I was wondering if you wanted to be there when I tell my parents about us keeping the baby. I was thinking maybe dinner tonight?" Julie said into his shoulder, he sighed. He knew they were going to have this conversation with her parents eventually but he was hoping to avoid it for as long as possible.

"Yeah, I wanna be there, dinner sounds good specially sense your mom's making her pot roast." Tim said with a wide grin causing Julie to laugh, he laughed hearing her laugh and he laughed knowing he was the one making her laugh. He kissed her one last time then opened her door and helping her before going over to the drivers side and leaving toward the Taylor's house.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So, Tim and I have been thinking about our options, and I think we've decided what we're gonna do." Julie said as Eric was finishing his last bowl if pot roast, they both looked at her expectantly, Julie fiddled with her hands nervously for a while before Tim grabbed her hand in his.

"We've decided we want to keep the baby." Tim said seeing Julie freeze, it was obvious she wasn't going to tell them she didn't want them to be anymore disappointed them they already were. Although it seemed like they have gotten used to the fact that Julie was pregnant, it didn't mean they were by any means happy about it.

"Have you really thought this through?" Tami asked, she knew having a kid was not easy weather you were 16 or 30, but it would definitely be much harder for a teenager. She will have to take care of a child, keep up with her work, and deal with all the hatred and criticism. It most certainly wouldn't be easy.

"Yes." Julie said finally speaking up, Tim gave Julie's hand a squeeze, telling her he was right there if she needed him for support.

"Raising a kid isn't easy, and people are going to talk." Eric said before he went back to clenching his jaw, he wasn't going to pretend to be happy about this, but it was their choice and he was at least going to try his best to support her.

"There's a lot that goes into taking care of a baby, when your baby is just born, she or he will need to be woken up at least every three hours to be fed until they are at least two weeks old, so be prepared for that. Babies aren't cheap either, there's a lot of things you will need, diapers for one, formula if your not planing on breast feeding, a breast pump if you are, a crib, a changing table, clothes, and the list goes on and on." Tami said going straight into counselor mode.

"I know mom, I've been researching." Julie said as she felt tears prick her eyes, she knew this wouldn't easy and she was expecting an ultimatum but she hadn't prepared for both her parents going at her with all this information, it seemed like one parent fun sighed saying one thing another one went on to say another.

"Researching isn't the same as taking care of a child Julie. We just want you to realize how hard this is going to be before you make a decision." Eric said as he rubbed Tami's back, trying to sooth her of all the thoughts racing through her mind.

"We've already made our decision dad. I just want your support, I know it's going to be hard and I wanted to make sure that you would be there to help along the way." Julie said looking from her dad to her mom. Eric stood up and kissed her head.

"We'll always support you sweetie, but you're gonna have to give us some time to process this." Eric said Julie nodded and watched as he and Tami went toward their room for what she assumed would be a conversation about how they felt about her decision.

"Come on, I'll take you to Tyra's and you can have some sort of chick flick thing while they talk." Tim said as Julie sat frozen in her spot as she stared at the door her parents were behind wondering what they were talking about. She just nodded and stood up, putting on Tim's Dillon panthers hoodie I her way out.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Eric and Tami went to their room, but said nothing, they just sat in silence until for almost an hour. Tami seemed shellshocked as she sat on their bed and just stared at the wall until about 10pm then she went into the process of preparing for bed, Eric was already in bed waiting for her when she came out of the bathroom. He expected her to have a rant about how Julie and Tim weren't old enough to have a child, that's what he was thinking anyway, but what she did caught him by surprise. She let out a chocked cry before covering her mouth with her hands and falling to the floor, Eric jumped out of bed and was by her side in a matter of seconds. He wrapped his arms around her and held her as she continued to bawl, Eric soothed her by whispering in her ear.

"Why did it have to happen to are baby?" Tami cried out through the tears.

"I know it's hard, but just remember that all things happen for a reason." Eric said as he rubbed her back as soothed her hair. "Everything will be ok." He said before kissing the top of her head.

"You don't know that." Tami say as tears continued to pour down in what seemed like a never ending stream.

"That may be true, but we both know our daughter, and we know that she's strong and so is Tim. They'll find a way to make this work." Eric said trying to not only reassure her but himself to as he felt his own eyes fill up with tears, but he refused to let any fall. Right now his wife needed him to be strong enough for the both of them.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

3 days later...

"What the hell." Julie said as she looks in the mirror at her now, obvious bump, of course it was very big seeing as she was only 13 weeks but it seemed like her bump just appeared overnight. She always thought it would gradually get bigger. "My baggy sweaters aren't goin to cover this up." She continued to talk to herself as she went through her closet for something to wear. Realizing she had nothing to wear that would cover her bump she decided on just black t-shirt with a pair of light low-rise skinny jeans, the shirt still kind of showed of her bump so she decided to throw on Tim's hoodie over it. The hoodie swallowed her small frame and ended about mid-thigh so it easily covered her bump.

She quickly finished getting ready before exiting her room and going into the kitchen for breakfast. Things have been tense but her parents seem to be adjusting with their plan to keep the baby. Now instead of silence at breakfast they made idle chit-chat about their plans for the day.

Tim came not to long after, not even bothering to knock, at this point Eric said he didn't even need to because he was over so often.

"Hey coach, Mrs. Coach." Tim said waving at them as he entered the room, Julie got up a grabbed her bag. "Got everything?" He asked as he opened the door for her, she nodded and then they were on their way to school.

"I'm starting to show." Julie said when they were about halfway to school, she lifted up the hoodie showing her small bump as Tim stopped at a red light. Tim placed a hand on her belly looking down at it with a small, but happy, smile. "I haven't felt him or her kick or anything, but I read that doesn't normally happen until about 16 to 25 weeks." Julie said as Tim continued to just smile down at her belly as he ran his hand across it, sending tingles up her spine.

"That's amazing." Was all Tim said, he didn't really know what to say, he was speechless. He thought she looked beautiful as she sat their looking down at her small bump before she pulled the hoodie back down.

"People are going to find out sooner than I hoped, but honestly I don't even really care anymore. I'm tried of trying to keep this a secret." Julie said looking over at Tim.

"Yeah, it's not gonna be pretty, but will get through it. Together." Tim said as he took her small hand and intwined it with his large one. She smiled looking over at him as he looked back at the road as the light turned green and they continued their journey to school for what would surly be an interesting day.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Oh my god! Is it just me or does Julie Taylor look pregnant to you."a girl whispered as she turned around to see Julie pull on a light blue tank top. The girl next to her turned around just before Julie threw on a baggy black t-shirt over the tank top. And they weren't the only ones who noticed, a lot of the other girls were looking Julie's way as she changed into her clothes for dance practice.

"She totally does!" The girl whispered back.

Soon all you could hear was whispering, coming from multiple conversations, Julie managed to hear bits and pieces of it and she really wish she didn't.

"She's a total slut, everyone knows the innocent virgin girl thing is just an act, I mean come on she's dating Tim Riggins for crying out loud!"

"I feel bad for her, I know I wouldn't want to be carrying around the town trash's baby."

"I bet she got pregnant on purpose to keep Tim from dumping her or something."

Julie felt tears form in her eyes and she quickly grabbed her clothes and stormed out of the locker room, proving to everyone that she was indeed pregnant, if she wasn't she wouldn't have reacted the way she did. Right?

She dropped her clothes off at her locker and ran straight toward her mom's room. She walked right in and was glad to she that her mother was alone. Tami looked up and saw the tears start to fall down her daughter's face and was up, engulfing her in a hug in an instant.

"Shh, it's ok honey just tell me what happened." She said after a few minutes of her daughter crying.

"All the girls kept talking about me in the locker room, about how I was a slut and Tim is trash and how I just got pregnant to keep him from leaving me." Julie chocked out through her tears, Tami had to fight to keep her own tears from falling, this was what she was worried about. She hugged her daughter tighter and told her everything would be ok, she stood in the middle of her office for about 30 minutes trying to get Julie to calm down, by this point the tears had stopped leaving Julie's face looking red and puffy.

"People are going to talk, this is just the beginning, just try not to let it get to you too much. What they think doesn't matter. The only opinion that matters is yours and Tim's." Tami said as she rubbed her daughter's back.

"What if I can't handle this?" Julie asked as she looked at her mom with a tear stained face.

"You can. I know you and your so strong sweetie, you just have to push all those bad thoughts out of your had. Just imagine what it will be like to hold your child in your arms, because trust me that's one of the most amazing feelings in the world." Tami said as she kissed Julie's head. They sat down on the couch in her office and had a real heart to heart about all the things Julie needed to know about being pregnant and having a baby. Tami told her about everything she would need and about how it will most likely be thought the baby's first year. She told her all the things she learned, and all the crazy stories of what she and Eric did wrong until Julie finally fell asleep and Tami just sat there looking down at her daughter. It was going to be hell but she knew Julie would make it through.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Author's Note: As always review, follow, and favorite. Sorry if some of the characters seemed out of place in this chapter. I'm going to try my best to put your thoughts into this story so if you have anything you would like to see tell me in a review or PM if you don't feel comfortable with reviewing. Don't forget to leave me your thoughts on baby names, who you would like to see as the godfather, and if you want to see a boy or girl. You can find the link to Julie's first outfit and what I see her bump looking like on my profile. As always I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter and I'll see you next time! :)


	10. Chapter 9: Crazy Aunts and Fights

Unexpected Changes  
Chapter 9: Crazy Aunts and Fights

Authors Note: Thanks to everyone who reviewed, it means a lot. I'm really excited to be posting this chapter. As always I hope you enjoy this chapter.

A response to a guest reviewer: I would love to make an Eric/Tami fluffy story, but it would most likely be a one-shot, I'm not sure when I would make one but definitely keep an eye out for it, but until then a story that I thought was a really good Eric/Tami fluffy story was Diveristy by ICanStopAnytime.

All you could hear were squeals as Tami greeted Shelley at the door, they hugged for a while then talked about what's been going on with Julie and what Shelley's been doing. Julie stayed in her room, she hasn't come out since Friday night except for dinners. Her parents let her miss school on Friday, but she still chose to attend the game, which she realized was a big mistake, she heard the whispers and saw the stares. She ended up leaving right after the game was over, not even bothering to wait for Tim like she normally did.

Tim was currently sitting outside Julie's door trying to get her to come out so he could take her somewhere but she refused, she didn't want anyone to see her this upset, especially not Tim.

"Hey Tim, why don't you go watch a game type with Eric while I try." Tami said as she rested a hand on Tim's shoulder, he seemed resistant but nodded and headed toward the living room.

"Sweetie, can I come in? Tim's watching the game tapes with your dad and Shel has been dying to see you." Tami said, it was silent other then the noise coming from the game tape so Tami was surprised when her door opened but Julie didn't come out she went straight back to laying flat on her stomach in the middle of her bed.

"I don't know how I'm going to face everyone at school, I mean I was expecting whispers and stares, but what I imagined isn't hardly as bad as it really is." Julie said into her pillow. Tami frowned, she knew that people have been giving Julie a hard time but they've also been giving Tim hell too. A few teachers, coaches, and boaster guys having been giving Eric a hard time, and the mothers of Dillon have made it their mission to make Tami feel like the worst mother in the world saying she was horrible a parent for letting their daughter even date Tim Riggins in the first place.

"I know it's been hard honey, but you can't stay locked up in your room forever." Tami said as she rubbed Julie's back. "Come on let's go into the kitchen, I'll make you some lunch and then we can go shopping with Shelley to get you some new clothes." Tami said with a smile as her daughter turned her head to look at her.

"Yeah because none of my clothes for anymore!" Julie whined but got out of bed anyway seeing as she was feeling pretty hungry. She followed her mom into the kitchen and watched as she poured her a bowl of the soup she's been working on all day and made her a sandwich. Julie said her thank you and started to eat her soup quietly when Shelley came out of the guest room, a small present in her hands. She placed it on the counter in front of Julie,looked at her, and waited for her to open it.

"You really didn't have to get me anything." Julie said as she started to open the present.

"Well, technically I didn't get you anything, I got the baby something." Shelley said with a smile on her face as Julie opened the present. "Since you don't know if it's a boy or a girl yet, I got some that were unisex." She said as Julie pulled out three small onesies. The first one was a heather grey color with black letters and read 'I'm Cute. Mom's Cute. Dad's Lucky.' Tyra who had come over not long before Shelley got here laughed.

"It's true." Tyra said as she patted Julie's shoulder. The other one was really more for a boy but it was still really sweet of Shelley to think of her, it was white with black letter that read 'Thats Mr. Stud (picture of a muffin) To You.

"Awe that one's cute" Tami said causing Julie to smile at her from across the counter. The last one was panther colors and read 'I'm told love football' with a picture of a football. Julie rolled her eyes at that one knowing it was going to be completely true between her dad and Tim but she smiled anyway and hugged her aunt.

"Thanks aunt Shel." Julie said as she sat back down by the counter and listened to Shelley talk about her recent relationship disasters, it was nice to hear about someone else's problems for once. She also talked about her trip to Costa Rica, and about how tan and gorgeous the men there were. Julie just laughed feeling much better than she'd been feeling the past few days and she couldn't help but smile lovingly as Tim kissed her cheek on his way to the fridge for something to eat.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Congratulations, you're officially in your second trimester!" Dr. Hart said cheerfully with a smile as she easily found the baby of the monitor and took a few screen shots to be printed out. "Would you like to hear the heartbeat?" She asked as she prepared to print their new ultrasound photos. They both nodded and Julie looked toward her mom who was sitting next to her across from Tim. Her mom has been by her side since she told her about her intentions to keep the baby and Julie couldn't be more relieved. At this stage she really needed her mom there to hold her hand when it was needed, and it was great knowing the she would always be there for her.

They waited about a minute as Dr. Hart messed with the computer setting up what was needed, but soon all you could hear in the quiet, dark room was the sound of a strong steady heartbeat. Julie felt her eyes start to tear up as she listened to the 'thump thump thump' of the baby's heart. She looked over at Tami with watery eyes but a big smile and she looked back over at her with a smile as she squeezed her hand a tear of her own starting to fall.

It was now dawning on Tim the he truly was going to be a dad despite this being their third doctors appointment, but instead of being freaked out like you would expect from a teenager, he smiled brightly as he looked down at Julie and they exchanged a brief kiss. The doctor went into explaining all the things they should expect during the second trimester and gave them their new ultrasound photos before they exited the office and made their way toward the school.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tim was in the locker room, trying to ignore all raucous behavior of his teammates as he started getting ready for practice, but first he looked into his bag a pulled out the ultrasound photo he got, he taped it in his locker as he smiled at it. This was the best picture yet, for one it actually looked like a baby now, rather than a blob or alien like figure, and they managed to get lucky enough to catch the baby sucking its thumb. He'd never admit it to any of his teammates but it was most definitely one of the cutest things he's ever seen.

J.D walked over and saw the picture in Tim's locker and just couldn't help the smartass comment that spat out if his month. "Just like your daddy knocking them up young, huh Tim?" He said with a smirk, you could see Tim visibly tense up at that as he clenched his jaw, but he chose not to do anything. He knew J.D was just being an asshole and there was nothing he could do about it, he didn't care if they talked about him, they all knew he was a screw up but he's been trying real hard to clean up his act, with much success since he found out about the baby.

However when they talked about his girl; that was a whole other story. She didn't do anything to be treated the way people have been treating her; sure she's pregnant, but she's still a straight A student, she's still keeping up with her extra curricular activities, she's still tutoring, she's still going to games on Friday night, the only difference now is that she's with him and she's having his 'spawn' as people kept calling it.

"How does it feel knowing that everyone hates you more then they already did." JD asked as he leaned on the locker smirking when he saw Tim clench his fist until his knuckles turned white, but he still chose not to do anything. But JD just couldn't let it go.

How does it feel knowing everyone thinks your girlfriend is the school slut?" JD sneered out. With no warning Tim turned and slammed his fist Ito JD nose. He watched as JD's hands immediately went to his nose to stop the bleeding as he let out a small groan, but Tim wasn't done yet. He grabbed JD by the collar of his shirt and threw another punch, catching him square across the jaw, then he threw another and another, until three of his teammates finally pulled him off realizing what was going on and seeing that JD had had enough.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Julie was sitting in the library after school working on homework with Tyra when Lois walked in and sat at the table behind her with some friends. She didn't really think much of it seeing as it was the library and this was were a lot of students came to do homework. However Tyra thought differently as she turned around to see Lois and the other girls look their way before giggling and quickly looking somewhere else.

"Everyone knows she's pregnant , my mom heard saw her at the OB/GYN place earlier today." One girl whispered none too quietly. Julie refused to look back at them though, by now she had become accustomed to hearing people talk about her, the baby, and Tim.

"I would totally hate to be in high school and be pregnant, I mean, come on her life practically over now." Another girl said as they all looked her way again, but again Julie ignored them and turned the other cheek as she looked back down at the notes she'd been taking for her AP English class.

"It's all gone down hill since she started hanging out with Tyra I guess whores stick together. She's a failure and she's not going anywhere in life now." Lois whispered. Julie felt tears sting her eyes she sniffed them back and shot a look at Lois over her shoulder that would have made her father with wither in fear. But that wasn't enough for Tyra, she didn't have the strength that Julie had and she was tired of hearing people talk about her best friend like she was dog shit stuck to the bottom of their shoe.

Before anyone had a chance to stop her Tyra was up and at the table in a heartbeat, and she didn't fight like normal girls, she didn't pull hair, she didn't bite, she didn't claw, she slapped, punched, kicked she did what ever it took to get the job done. She punched Lois straight across her face and watched as she fell off her chair onto the floor of the library.

"That's for talking shit about my best friend." Tyra said as she leaned down next to Lois and threw one last punch. "And that's for talking shit about me." She added as she walked back to the table to grab her stuff and walk toward the exit. She looked back once more with a small smile as the other girls looked a Lois in shock as she sat on the floor crying.

"Tyra what the hell is wrong with you? Do you know how much trouble you'll get into once my mom finds out?" Julie asked with wide eyes as she followed Tyra toward her truck.

"Yeah, but it was worth it. Nobody calls either of us a whore and gets away with it." Tyra said with a smirk as she put an arm around Julie and smiled. "Besides I've been wanting to punch that bitch since she came here freshmen year." Tyra said as she and Julie both bursted out laughing.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I know what he said was way out of line, hell I'm pissed off too, but you don't see me throwing punches. You need to learn to control your anger, it took three other players to get you off of JD, I mean hell, you punched Smash in the process." Eric said with an unamused look on his face.

Tim smirked. "I've thrown footballs, punches, and even the occasional bottle at Smash. A little punch to the stomach won't hurt him." Tim said, but quickly realized that was a mistake when he saw the look on Eric's face.

"I don't even want to know." Eric said referring to the bottle comment, before getting back on track. "And it's not Smash I'm worried about, JD's dad is the head of the boosters now that he brided them to get rid of Buddy. He's got the money and the power to make sure you never play another game in high school and he could press charges kid he thought it was necessary." Eric said as he stared Tim down from across his desk. "Just stay away from JD, I don't want his father doing anything that could jeopardize you future. You understand?" Eric asked as he connected eyes with Tim.

"Yes sir." Tim said nodding, Eric told him to leave and Tim quickly made his way toward the weight room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
Author's Note: As always don't forget to review, follow, and favorite. I've been having a hard time with Coach Taylor's character lately, so I'm sorry if he seemed a little out of character this chapter. I'm going to try my best to put your thoughts into this story so if you have anything you would like to see tell me in a review or PM. Don't forget to leave me your thoughts on baby names, who you would like to see as the godfather, and if you want to see a boy or girl. I hope y'all enjoyed reading this chapter :)


End file.
